


French Perfume

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Demons, F/M, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut, Truth Spells, Vaginal Sex, Violence, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Female reader receives a package from an admirer. Reader learns about her special gifts.NOT COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

“You got a package, (Y/N)! A nice one too.” Sam called out to you as he walked the box into the war room to your seat.

You gazed at the medium sized brown cardboard box that was tied with a bit of twine. It had a white label with lovely royal blue script writing. “Is that French?” You asked Sam.

“Yeah I think it is? What did you order?”

“I didn’t.” You explained.

You undid the twine knot, and opened the box. On the top of the beautifully folded tissue paper was a white card simply stated.

When I close my eyes, all I can see is your face. I wonder about a world where we could be together.

Love,

C

Unwrapping the tissue paper, you saw a small champagne and maroon colored glass bottle. It was an expensive bottle of perfume. The label had Roja Parfums Amber Aoud Absolue Precieux written on it.

“Cas!” You yelled. “Cas!”

“Yes, (Y/N)?” Cas asked walking in with Dean.

“Cas, did you send me this?” You questioned, pointing to the box.

“No, I have not sent you anything. What is that?” Cas questioned.

“Um..It’s really nice perfume.” You chuckled. “Well if it isn’t you…” You pondered, “Love, C? Love, C?” Finally it dawned on you, you pulled out your phone and dialed.

“Who are you calling?” Dean inquired.

“Crowley, how are you?” You flirted a little.

“Crowley?” Dean’s voice was loud and cross.

You put your index finger up in the air, shushing him. “Did you send me something?”

“Why yes, Love, I did. Did you like it?”

“It’s-it’s lovely,“ you stuttered, “but I don’t understand.” there was a smile in your voice.

“I felt awful how we left things the other day, Love.” His voice was smooth and dripping with sex. God, you loved a British accent.

“You do know you kidnapped me and you made the guys gank your problem demon before you gave me back.” you weren’t sure what he was getting at.

“Give me the phone (Y/N).” Dean ordered.

“Wait!” You told Dean because you wanted to hear what Crowley had to say.

“Give me the phone!” He insisted more this time. Sam reached for your phone, grabbed it out of your hand and gave it to Dean who was standing across the table. Sam and Cas held you back as you struggled, now pissed that he didn’t think you could have dealt with telling Crowley off yourself. “Look Crowley, I don’t know what you are trying to pull but you don’t get to kidnap (Y/N) and then buy her some cheap perfume.” Dean yelled into the phone.

“That perfume is over a thousand dollars a bottle, mate.” Crowley retorted.

“Damn, really?” He questioned, shocked at the price. “Just don’t! Don’t send her things. She doesn’t like you, man. You’re the King of fucking Hell!”

Sam finally let you go, “Dean, give me back my phone!”

Dean hung up on Crowley and handed you back your phone with a smug smile. “Thanks Dean!” You said sarcastically. “I could have handled him! Now you just pissed him off. We need him to play nice and if he has a little crush me then we could have used that.”

“But he kidnapped you (Y/N).” Sam tried to calm you.

“He ordered fucking room service, we drank a really good bottle of Scotch and we played cards. He didn’t even tie me up.” You explained.

“So what you just hung out, on what a date?” Sam asked.

“It wasn’t a date but if I am going to be captured by the King of Hell, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. I should call him back.” you told everyone.

“You like him.” Cas joined in. “Your temperature changed when you talk about him.”

“I don’t like him but I don’t hate him either.” you huffed. Scooping up your box and phone, you started to walk to your room.

“Where are you going?“ Dean asked annoyed.

You turned around, “To my room to call him and apologize for your dumbass. He isn’t an enemy we should make, guys.”

Sam said, “He is just using you to work some angle. Crowley knows you’re a good person and he’ll use it against you.”

“Well,” you were pissed, “you aren’t my father,” you yelled pointing a finger at them, “my brothers, or my boyfriend. Hell, I don’t even fuck any of you, so you have no say in how I handle my gentlemen callers.” Your voice was full of disdain and you walked away.

You heard the guys in the background mumbled about how pissed you were.

You knew Sam was probably right, Crowley wasn’t the type of guy to write sweet notes, what was he up to.

You laid on your bed and looked at the phone. You thought about the nice conversation that you a Crowley shared the other night while y'all played cards, then you found your confidence and hit the call button. “Crowley, hey! I was afraid you wouldn’t pick up after Dean yelled at you.”

“Love, it would take a lot more than that flannel loving idiot to make me not pick up your call.”

“We were interrupted earlier. I don’t understand, why did you send me the gift? Why me? There have got to be a ton of demon chicks who would want your attention.”

“I figured that was obvious, I enjoyed spending time with you the other day. There is just something about your soul. I have see millions of souls but yours is different somehow. Since I gave you back, I haven’t been able to stop think…”

“Crowley,” you interrupted, “that’s really sweet but I’m a hunter and your a…”

“I know, I’m a demon.”

“Yeah, but let me finish. If you were just a nice guy at the bar, who offered to buy me a drink, I think we’d have a go at it but this is…” you searched for your words.

“I understand, Love. You don’t have to say anything more. I appreciate your honesty and wanting to tell me yourself.”

“I really wouldn’t mind a world where we could try to be together. Shit, that made this worse.” You chuckled.

“It’s ok (Y/N).” he said calmly.

“No, it isn’t. You’re trying and…” you all of a sudden blurted. “Meet me for a drink tonight?” Now you couldn’t take it back.

“Love” you could hear protest in his voice.

“Eight, ok? There’s this awful country bar not but ten minutes from the bunker. No tricks, no deals. Just a drink.”

“The Hardy boys aren’t going to let you go.”

“I’ll deal with them. Just be on time.”

You were excited, why the hell were you so excited. Something about him, was it the danger, or the fact that your friends would hate it. You slipped a causal short sleeve dress on, tossed on a little make up, brushed your hair, and sprayed a quick squirt of your new perfume. You walked out the war room hoping to sneak out. Things never go as planned, Dean stopped you, “And where do you think you are going?”

“Out!” You were short with your response.

“Out where?” Dean was giving you the 20 questions

“That little dive bar down the way.”

“You hate that place.” Sam said. “Ok what’s going on?”

“Ok I won’t lie to you. I’m meeting Crowley for a drink.” You confessed

“For a drink, (Y/N)!” Dean yelled.

“Yes, for a drink at eight. You guys coming or are you going to stare at me all night.”

Dean drove all four of you to the bar. The guys yelled at you and told you that you were being stupid the whole way there. By the time you got to the bar, you were giving the guys the silent treatment and were about to cry but you managed to hold it together. You weren’t going to let those ass hats the pleasure of seeing you cry. “Alright, y'all stay on your side of the bar and don’t mess with us, unless you see me in actual trouble.” You quickly ran into the bar before they could respond.

“Hey!” you smiled seeing Crowley sitting at the bar in a full suit. “You made it and you’re early.” He looked so good, he always looked good.

He turned around in time to see the boys coming through the door. “I thought we would have some alone time.”

You sat on the bar stool next to him. “I couldn’t shake ‘em. Either they came or I couldn’t come. So what are we drinkin’?”

He seemed to understand your situation so Crowley signaled the bartender, “Whatever the lady wants.”

“I’ll have a Jack and Coke. Thanks!”

“So why are you really here, Love?”

“I don’t know. This has got to be one of my worst ideas ever but I’m here. I have backup and I really do feel that you meant what you said.” The bartender was on his toes tonight; you clinked your glass to his and drank your drink in one large swallow. “Do you dance?” you grinned.

“Do I dance?” He scoffed.

He took your hand leading you to the dance floor, he placed his hands on your waist and you wrapped your arms around him pulling him ever so gently towards you but still leaving some space. The music abruptly changed from a fast song to a slow song you recognized as ‘If tomorrow never comes,’ by Garth Brooks. “Did you do that?” You asked knowing he had the power to change the music.

He nodded, and you smiled making eye contact that lingered too long before looking away. Cas was about to walk over and end your little dance but Sam stopped him.

“I don’t think that the boys like how close we’re dancing.” Crowley commented.

“I don’t care what they think. This is about us.” Your hips were pressed right against his now, only your clothes kept you apart. You could feel his vessel’s cock harden slightly as he made slow deliberate rocking dance moves with you.

“Well would you like to get out of here?” He asked.

You grabbed your phone from your bag, and shot a quick text to Sam, ‘Don’t wait up!’

You tilted your head opening your mouth and pressed a firm kiss on Crowley’s perfect little pouty mouth. Crowley was surprised by your actions his face said it all “Let’s get out of here.” You said in a sexy low voice. The boys had already started to make their way to you when Crowley transported you away.


	2. part two

Team Free Will POV

“What the hell is she thinking?” Dean yelled. No one else in the whole bar had noticed that two people had just poofed off the dance floor.   
Sam pulled out his phone and read (Y/N)’s text message. “I don’t like it either but it looks like she’s made up her mind.”  
Dean is frantically trying to call (Y/N) but the phone is going to only to voicemail.  
“Guys, I have to tell you something. We should leave.” Cas ordered.

 

Back in the Impala, “What do you need to tell us?” Dean asked frustrated.  
“I have known for awhile that (Y/N) is special.” Cas explained.  
“Yeah, of course she’s special, Cas. But special how?” Sam asked.  
“She is a creature/human hybrid but I didn’t know what kind of creature she was mixed with until I saw her use her powers on Crowley when she started to dance with him. She is a Siphon hybrid.”  
“Cas, what the hell, man? We’ve been living with her for two years now. Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean argued.  
“I didn’t believe her to be dangerous. Most hybrids have no idea what they are and I didn’t want to make her feel inadequate. There are thousands of hybrids in the world. They are more human than creature and Siphons are not harmful to humans.” Cas justified.  
“What exactly can she do?” Sam asked.  
“A full blooded siphon is very powerful and can become a god if left unchecked; most have been hunted down by angels or demons over the years. She can siphon off the power of any being with magic. Siphons were used to weaken Lucifer so that God could get him in the cage. Her powers are minimal. She will require to be in physical contact with someone to absorb their powers. One would assume that a great grandparent was the Siphon.” Cas explained in greater detail.  
“Do you think that Crowley knows and that’s why he’s pursuing her?” Dean questioned.  
“If Crowley knew, he would stay as far away from her as possible. Her powers can kill him or me. He probably thinks he’s falling in love with her because she makes him feel weak.”  
“I am calling her again.” Dean huffed.  
“I wouldn’t worry about her she can handle herself.” Cas stated.  
“Dean, this may work to our advantage. She could kill Crowley for us and he doesn’t even know what’s coming.” Sam addressed.  
“What kind of physical contact does she need to make to kill?” Dean asked  
“Intercourse with (Y/N) could kill him, especially if she doesn’t know she is siphoning his powers.” Cas indicated.  
“Damn, that’s some fatal attraction shit right there. You don’t think she would go through with it do you?” Dean said.  
“The call of power is strong, Dean.” Cas told him.  
“I still think we should warn them because if (Y/N/N) kills Crowley, she may never get over that. She likes the guy and her ‘Rouge'ing his ass is probably not how she wants her first date with him to end.” Dean stated.

 

Reader’s POV

Crowley had transported you and him right outside a nice restaurant. You looked at your phone that was beeping and ringing off the hook. “You may want to get that, Love.” He told you.  
You send a group text to the boys, that you were fine and not to worry and then turned off your phone.   
All of a sudden, you were self conscious looking at your ratty black flats and cotton dress, it made you feel out of place. Crowley saw your distress on your face, “You look beautiful.” He placed his hand around the back of your neck pulled you into a kiss. You felt the spark, the energy coming off of him. It was electric and you only wanted more. You pressed yourself against him as your tongues danced with each other. “Shall we?” He asked a little weakly now pulling away from your embrace.   
“We shall.” You giggled looking down.  
A table was waiting; you could only assume Crowley had set this up in advance knowing you would want to ditch the boys.  
“Do you like seafood?” You nodded looking at the menu, “They have wonderful seafood here.” Crowley pointed out to you. The waiter came over, “Love, do you like a dry wine or sweet wine?”  
“I don’t really drink wine. I would love a beer, whatever is on tap.” The waiter looked at you a little confused.  
“If the lady wants a beer, please get her a beer.” Crowley reiterated. The waiter left the table to get your drinks, when Crowley’s phone started to buzz. “I do apologize.” He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, looked at the number ‘not moose’ showed on the screen. He showed it to you, “They must be desperate, if they are calling me, should I take this?”  
“Please let me handle them” you said asking for the phone.   
“Crowley,” you cut off Dean.  
“Dean, I promise I am fine; we’re just at dinner now.”   
“(Y/N) you don’t understand, don’t sleep with him.”  
You looked directly at Crowley and grinned, “Your confidence in me is overwhelming so thanks but I wasn’t planning on that tonight. I am not that kinda girl, at least not on the first date.”  
“Oh ok good! Is he treating you well?” Dean asked  
“Yes, Dean very well. We just ordered drinks. I would like to get back to my date.” you blushed.  
Dean just couldn’t tell her so he hung up. He knew that he should but she seemed happy and she wasn’t going to sleep with Crowley tonight so things should be ok for the evening.  
“So you ok, Love?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” you waived him off.  
“If you want to go home please just say the word. You and I have done more than I ever thought would happen. I’m happy leaving things the way they are.“  
“No, Crowley, sweetheart, I want to be here.” You insisted, “So the seafood you say. I love scallops!” your eyes brightened.  
Crowley grinned knowing that there may not be anymore interruptions. You ordered the garlic lemon scallops with fettuccine and he ordered a steak. You talked for hours about his life as a human, being the King of Hell, and how you became a hunter. Finally the waiter came over and had to remind you of the time and that they closed thirty minutes ago.  
You both left the restaurant and took a short walk, “I had a lovely time. Maybe next time the boys won’t bug us so much.” You insinuated, kissing him again. His lips were delicious and they tasted floral probably from the wine he ordered.   
“You think they will let you out again after tonight?”  
“You know I can handle the boys” He drew you into another warm kiss, while he popped you back to the war room. “I am going to have to get used to this.” You giggled feeling a little light headed.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader receives a package from an admirer. She also learns about her special gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language, angst, mild petting

“Well, well you returned.” Dean’s voice had that sarcastic tone. “Did you have fun?”  
“Yes, mate, we enjoyed ourselves.” Crowley replied, kissing you gently in front of the boys.  
“Oh God that is just disgusting!” Sam scrunched his face.  
“Are you going to tell them, Dean?” Castiel inquired.  
Dean stood up and gestured to you and Crowley, “Oh yeah this, this is over!”  
You huffed, “Dean!”

 

“Actually, I don’t really care that he’s a demon. It is just that you will kill Crowley.” Dean poorly explained.  
“Um really Dean? I don’t think I am strong enough that I really could kill him“ You were skeptical.  
“Cas, buddy, help me out here.” Dean asked.  
Castiel began to explain, “Crowley, she can kill you because she is special but she doesn’t know why yet. (Y/N) is a Siphon hybrid.”   
“Siphons are a fictitious creatures, they don’t exist.” Crowley stated holding your hand tighter.  
“Castiel, I agree with Crowley, they don’t exist. All the books I’ve read said there is no such thing. So there is no way I am one.” You said angered.  
“I know this is hard to believe but Siphons were God’s favorite creature to use on disobedient Angels. And I know what I saw and you are doing even now. You don’t know how to control it.” You held on to Crowley as Cas explained. “(Y/N), you feel stronger when he touches and Crowley, you feel weaker.”   
“Yeah” you both said together.  
Cas continued, “That isn’t love, it’s you taking his powers.”  
“Crowley, I had no idea.” Your eyes started to fill with tears.  
“No, no, no! Feathers, tell me if she can’t control it why the hell has she not been taking your powers all along?” Crowley questioned.  
Castiel walked closer to you, “Your powers were probably triggered by an emotional connection. You and I have never been particularly close. The other evening you must have bonded with Crowley somehow.”  
“I know when it happened,” you recalled, “I was freaking out because you took me, then you held my hands. That’s when I first felt it.”  
“I told you no matter if the boys succeed or not, nothing was going to happen to you.” Crowley remembered.  
You confessed, “And I believed you.” You buried your face in the nook of his shoulder for a moment. “So what now I am just some sorta freak!” You yelled pulling away from Crowley with tears falling down your face. “Dammit!” You screamed your arms flailing as you started to run down the hallway to your room.

“I’ll check on her.” Crowley told the boys. He found you curled up on your bed. He walked over and sat on edge of the bed.  
“You shouldn’t be near me.” You cried.  
“Nonsense, Love, siphons aren’t good or evil.” He brushed away some tears on your face, “You heard Castiel, they are one of God’s favorite creatures. You just have to learn to control your powers. I’m willing to make this work.” He voice was soft and honest.   
“You are? Why? I’m a loaded gun around you.” You questioned looking up at him through tear stained eyes.  
“Because Love, the other night wasn’t when I knew I wanted to be with you. I have known for some time now.” He touched the pads of his fingers to your face and bent down to kiss you then he fully wrapped his arms around you embracing you tightly. The scent of his musk was intoxicating and it drew you even closer into his sinful kiss. His lips moved in rhythm with yours, you curled your body around him letting your emotions take over. You were practically sitting in his lap when you pressed him into the mattress.   
Footsteps shuffled down the hallway, Dean knocked on your door, startling you, forcing you to look up at him. “Ahhh… yeah, Y'all may not want to knock boots until she can control those powers of her’s.”  
“Love, I believe Squirrel is right.” Grabbing your waist and moving you off of him. Your eyes were needy and a pout form at the edge of your lips, “You don’t want me to die before we could truly be together.”  
“You’re right; I can’t have you dying on me just yet.” You pressed a kiss into his neck and rolled your eyes smiling at Crowley.  
“I’ll check on you in the morning, Love. You should get some rest. You have had a stressful evening.” He said kissing you one last time before he vanished.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you are going?” Dean asked   
“To the library, I have to research what I am.” You told him.  
“I hate to say this but Crowley is right, you need to rest.” Dean walked over to you kissing the top of your head. “You can research tomorrow.”  
“But there is no way I can sleep, I’m too wired now.”  
“That is all the power you have been siphoning this evening.” Castiel informed you. “I can help you sleep if you would like.”  
“Sure Cas! If everyone thinks I should just rest. Just let me change first.” You got on your PJs, called for Cas while laying on the bed and Cas pressed two fingers to your forehead, you fell unconscious immediately. The boys kept watch all night not sure how you would react to all the powers you had absorbed and Cas’ whammy.

 

You woke to find Dean asleep in a chair next to your bed. “Morning Deanie!”   
His head bounced waking as you spoke his name, “hey sweetheart,” he yawned. “How ya feelin’?”  
“Good, real good, actually. I’m a little hungry but that’s it.” You lazily scratched your bed head.  
“Well lets get you some food.” You and Dean walked into the kitchen to find Crowley flipping pancakes at the stove and Sam and Cas sitting at the table.  
“Hey baby!” You smiled snaking your arms around Crowley’s waist.  
“Someone is in a good mood,” he raised his eyebrow before giving you a quick kiss.  
“I had a great night’s sleep. Thanks again Cas.”  
“Anytime (Y/N).” Cas warmly said.  
You whispered into Crowley’s ear, “I dreamt about you last night.”  
“Oh you did!” He chuckled.  
You giggled as he grasped your wrist pulling you into him, “I sure did!”  
“And now I’m not hungry.” Dean announced as he watched you two play puppy love.  
“Seriously, you have to do that in front of us?” Sam asked.  
“Sorry, Sammy.” You apologized. “Baby, how do you feel today?”  
“I feel fine, Love.” Crowley told you.

 

You all ate breakfast, showered up and went straight to work researching about Siphons. Cas had found numerous books that referenced Siphons, that weren’t part of the bevy of books in the library, while you slept and had them ready for you.  
“Hey (Y/N/N), listen to this,” Sam read from a book that wasn't part of the Men of Letters collection, “almost 80% of all angel encounters with humans can be attributed to Siphons. They have a love of humanity. This love normally means that they will absorb powers temporary from other magical creatures so that they can perform miracles. They have a human form and can only be detected when they glow internally from overjoyed happiness.”  
“So ok I really am not evil and what do isn’t permanent!” That was the best news you heard all day. Even if you didn’t learn how to control it, Crowley and you could spend time together and it wouldn’t kill him as long as he left every once in awhile. There was still nothing about how to control the siphon power, you may just have to figure that one out on your own.


	4. Part four

“Would you like more coffee, Love?” Crowley asked lifting your empty coffee mug with a little shake.  
“Yes, thank you sweetie.” You gave him an appreciative kiss.  
Crowley left the library, Dean nudged Sam and made a signaling head gesture for Sam to join him in the kitchen with Crowley. Both brothers got up from the table, “Be nice, you two!” You warned knowing exactly what they were up to.  
In the kitchen, Sam and Dean leaned against the counter, “So what’s your end game with (Y/N)?” Dean questioned

 

“Look, I know you think I have some master plan that involves (Y/N) but I don’t.” Crowley explained.  
“Don’t give me that! You knew exactly what you were doing, when you sent her that perfume.” Dean insinuated.  
“My plan was to make a woman that I like, simply smile.“ Crowley defended. “Squirrel, I know it is hard for you to believe but when most people like someone, they don’t keep the feelings locked away and keep them at arms reach as their best friend.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean was furious.  
“Alright guys!” Sam interjected trying to calm the men.  
“Dean, you know what I getting at.” Crowley stared at Dean because he knew of Dean’s feelings for the angel. “A woman like (Y/N), if I had met her when I was human, would have changed my life.” Crowley look off in the distance for a moment, thinking of a human life with you.  
Sam saw the emotions behind Crowley’s eyes, “You really do care for her.”  
“I do. I was hoping to make her my Queen one day but this whole siphon thing was unexpected. It isn’t completely awful though; I mean if I were to die in the arms of someone who cares for me.”  
“You don’t mean that?” Sam asked.  
“Moose, I mean Sam, it’s very lonely being king. I have plenty of yes demons but knowing that someone truly cares for you means everything to me.”  
“She is only falling for you because she is draining you of your powers and she is drawn to that power.” Sam tried to explain.  
“I really don’t care. I think I mayb…” Crowley’s voice trailed off.  
Dean was shocked, “Oh no, don’t start that. You just kissed her for the first time last night.”  
“She makes me feel human and I felt that way long before she ever absorbed any of my powers.” Crowley tried to spell it out for the boys, “Now, how does (Y/N) like her coffee?”  
Sam informed him, “Three sugars, and lots of cream.”  
“Sweet just like her.” Crowley commented.   
The two hunters and one King of Hell walked back to the library, “So how’d it go?” You asked Crowley.  
“As good to be expected, Love.” Crowley responded.  
“Y'all satisfied now?” You cross examined the Winchesters.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dean vocalized on their behalf.

After two days of research and you were ready to figure out how to these powers worked and if you could control them. Everyone was in the training room, Cas was instructing you how to focus but nothing was working.  
“Love, you need to breathe. If you get upset you will not be able to do anything.” Crowley calmed you pulling you into a hug.  
“I know, I know, Babe!” you huffed.  
“When I try and move something with my mind, I have be clear and then I think about where I want it to go. Sometimes I snap my fingers, I promise Love, it helps” Crowley explained.  
You chuckled, “Ok, I’ll try it again and try not to get upset.” You cleared your mind and thought about just moving just the stupid tin cans and snapped your fingers but nothing happened. You opened your eyes and sighed.  
“You will get it. This will take practice.” Crowley comforted.  
Cas approached you, “Maybe we are going about this the wrong way. We should figure out exactly why you are only siphoning from Crowley and not me.”  
“You said that it was because we had formed an emotional bond.” You reminded Cas.  
“Exactly if I can elicit the same emotional response that you have with Crowley then maybe you will siphon from me and we can help you control your powers better.” Cas informed you.  
“Cas, I don’t know how to stop. Is this a good idea?” you asked.  
“It is the only one I have.” Cas stepped closer into your personal space. He looked towards Crowley, “With your permission?”  
“Ok, mate. Let’s see this idea.” Crowley permitted.  
Cas took your hands, “Do you feel anything?” You shook your head no, eyes fixated on your shoes. “Look into my eyes.” He commanded. You looked into Cas’ beautifully hooded ocean blue eyes. His eyes were soft and kind and not intense like normal. “(Y/N), I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”  
“I trust you, Cas.” You replied.  
Crowley moved over to Sam and Dean in the corner of the room, he was giving (Y/N) and Cas some space, understanding what Cas was trying achieve.   
Cas gently pressed his chapped lips against yours and moved his hands up cupping your face. Your eyes were open and a little surprised, you looked to your boyfriend and he gave you a look saying that it was ok. Your hands moved around Cas’ waist totally giving into his little experiment.   
Dean whispered to Crowley, “You ok with this, Man?  
“I don’t see a whole lot of magical beings willing to be siphoned, do you?” Crowley quietly responded.  
Cas’ kiss became more impassioned as he pressed his whole body up next to yours. Crowley’s kisses were electric but Cas damn, Cas was white hot. You weren’t sure if it was working until you heard the peanut gallery say “Look, Look!”  
Cas broke away from his embrace. “Did it work?” you asked.  
“I’d say so. You had actual light beaming from your mouth (Y/N/N).” Sam said awestruck.  
“How you feel, Cas?” you inquired.  
“That was an incredibly euphoric experience. Is that what you feel like Crowley, when you kiss her?” Cas was breathless.  
Crowley pulled you away from Cas, “Only every time, Love!” giving you a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Hey Buddy, you may want to cover up.” Dean pointed to Cas’ pant area that had become engorged.   
He buttoned his trench coat, “I am sorry (Y/N). My vessel must have responded well to you.”  
“It is ok, Cas, I’ll probably have to take a cold shower after this is all said and done.” You giggled.  
“Crowley, we must continue her training.” Cas told him, reaching for (Y/N)’s hand seeing that the power transfer was happening with both him and Crowley now. “I do apologize about this; remember that what I do is to help you.” You were ready for Cas to kiss you again then out of nowhere he punched you in the face.  
You fell on to the mat, “What the fuck, Cas?” you yelled. The boys came rushing over to you.  
“You better have a good explanation.” Dean ran Cas into the wall.  
“If you’d let me go, I’ll show you.” Dean released him, “(Y/N), are you ok?”  
“I will be. You just knocked the wind out of me.” You knew that Cas had his reasons, you just weren’t sure what they were yet. Cas helped you up.  
“What do you feel now?” Cas inquired.  
“Nothing, I feel nothing.”  
“Me either. I don’t see any siphoning happening either.” Cas explained.  
“What emotions do you feel towards me?” Cas asked  
“Well I’m angry and if you weren’t a friend, I would knock you on your ass.”  
“Good, Siphons power source comes from the love that they have for others. When you’re angry you can’t siphon powers.”  
“I don’t know, Cas. I am not really an angry person.” you indicated  
“I know, but until you can control your powers better, you may have to use this bit of information.” Cas informed you then he used his powers to heal your face.  
After a quick moment to reflect on what you just learned, you walked over to Crowley and whispered, “So I see some angry hate sex in your future.” Your smile was almost devilish.  
He hummed in your ear, “Oh really? I do like the sound of that, Love.”


	5. Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this section specifically because I wanted to expand on the fact that I believe that Crowley’s love language would be gift giving.

After a day of training and still feeling like you got nowhere, you were exhausted, you dreamt of how to use your new found powers properly. When you awoke, on the empty side of your bed, there was a large white box adorned with a red bow and a dozen red roses in a vase on your dresser. You smiled and couldn’t believe your eyes; your boyfriend had done it again. Standing over the box, you saw another small white card.

 

(Y/N),

You look so lovely when you sleep. It took all my strength not to join you in bed. I want to take you out tonight, somewhere special.   
Please wear these, I know I got your measurements right. 

Love Always,

Crowley

 

Inside the box you found, a strand of Mikimoto’s Akoya pearls, a black bra and panty set by La Perla, a pair of classic black Louboutin’s pumps with to the red soles, and a simple black Valentino dress. These were items you never even imagined owning, brands you only ever saw in magazines.  
You picked up the phone and called Crowley, “Hey baby, so are trying to buy me or something?” You giggled.  
“Only if it’s working, Love.” He chuckled.  
“Oh it’s working alright.” You said smugly with a slight chuckle. “Where are we going tonight?”  
“That’s a surprise. Be ready by 6:30.” He explained.  
“Will do.”  
“Darling,” You hummed in response, “I love you, (Y/N).”  
“I think I love you too.” You responded.  
“I’ll take it.” He responded and you both laughed before hanging up the phone.

You stripped down to nothing and tied your hair up. You picked up the pearls first, gazing at how beautiful they were. You had only ever owned a fake strand of glass pearls that you bought for twenty bucks at a department store. These were exquisite, perfectly round white pearls, each one was knotted individually, the signature “M” emblem on the back side of the necklace was so dainty. You put them on and stared into the full length mirror on the wall. The length of the pearls hit your collar bone just right. You placed your hand to the pearls feeling just like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, when Richard Gere gave her that gorgeous ruby necklace. You just couldn’t stop smiling. Then you put on the heels, they were taller than what you were used to but still felt good, even better they made your legs look hot. You stood naked in front of the mirror with only the pearls, heels and a smile on, you considered taking a photo and sending it to the man who brought the biggest smile to your face ever. You knew if you did that you would never make it to your date tonight and he would be all over you in an instant and you would let him.

You strutted back to the box and looked at the delicate lacey black undergarments, they were your size and no need to put them on yet. You were a little disappointed when you saw that the dress was two sizes bigger than what you normally would wear. Really most of your clothes came from Walmart or Target and you just hoped it was just cut small, it was a designer dress after all, and they designed for women who looked like twigs. You slipped the dress over your head and zipped it up. Damn, if that son of a taylor, didn’t pick out the most perfect short sleeveless dress with just the right amount of cleavage. You grinned like crazy, how could someone so evil make you feel so good. You weren’t blind, you knew who your boyfriend was and what he had done. It didn’t matter now, you really were falling for him. You put everything neatly back in the box except for the necklace. You want to wear that for a while and continue to feel special.

You put your jeans and flannel shirt on and walked out to the war room. “Hey morning Sammy!” You told him.  
“Hey!” Sam looked up at you and coughed, “umm… You know you are glowing, like actually glowing.”  
“I am?” You looked at your hands but couldn’t see it for yourself so you looked into the glass frame on the wall and saw that Sam was right. It was surreal, you had never seen yourself glow before.  
“So are you glowing because of Crowley?” Sam asked.  
You looked down and smiled at the floor, “Probably!” You giggled.  
Sam kept staring at you, “Those are new,” as he touched his collar bone, “did he give you those?”  
“Yeah” you continued to look down and started to twirl your hair. “He’s taking me out again tonight.”   
“I’m happy for you (Y/N/N).” Sam informed you.  
You were surprised by his comment, surely Sam Winchester wouldn’t have approved of your relationship, but somehow he did. You sat down at your laptop searching for a case hoping not to find one. Cas and Dean walked in, you immediately looked down blushing at Cas. You hadn’t been able to look at him since he kissed you yesterday. His energy was still coursing through your veins.   
“You look lovely today (Y/N).” Cas complemented.  
“It’s because she has been glowing,” Sam paused, “because of Crowley” he scoffed.  
“Really? You can’t like him that much.“ Dean questioned.  
“Dean, I really do, he makes me happy.” You disclosed.  
“So where is he taking you tonight?” Sam requested.  
You smirked, “I really don’t know. He sent me a really expensive dress, and pair of shoes, oh and these!” You touched the necklace again smiling into your hand.

You prepared for your date, putting everything on that he sent over and spritzing a dab of perfume on, when you were ready, you never felt sexier. You walked to the library where the boys were. “Damn!” Dean let out.  
All the men had the same response, they all thought you were sexy as hell even sweet virginal Cas. “He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Sam conveyed.  
Crowley was five minutes early when he popped in, “You look radiant, Love.” Then he whispered “Are you wearing everything?” and wiggled his eyebrows.  
Your grin said it all. You didn’t know how to respond to that, you blushed and looked down all of a sudden becoming shy, “Hmmm, very good Darling.” Kissing into the exposed skin on your neck.  
“Bring her back in one piece.” Dean threatened.

 

Crowley popped you to a little side street. You looked around, it was busy and there were dozens of Asian men and women walking down the street. “Babe, are we in China Town?”  
“No, Love, we are in China.”  
You gulped, “China?” You were a little surprised to say the least. “You know, we could have just gotten Chinese takeout from down the street.” You said sarcastically.  
“Where is the adventure in that? Come on.” He took your hand and lead you to a small but elegant restaurant that had a table waiting for you both. “They have the best Chinese food in the world.” He informed you.  
You sat down and looked at the menu, “Darling, I can’t read any of this.”  
He took your hand, “oh I forgot, let me order for you, Love.” He spoke Mandarin to the waitress, it was super sexy, you loved it when men knew another language. To be honest it was getting you a little wet, you wiggled in your seat and bit at your bottom lip to keep yourself from dragging him off to a bathroom.  
He wasn’t wrong the food was amazing. “You know this is going to take some getting used to, Crowley.”  
“What do you mean, Love?”  
“All this attention! Most guys just buy me a beer and think they can get in my pants but you have been there when the shit hit the fan and you haven’t left.” You questioned but weren’t sure if you wanted an answer.  
“You should be treated like a Queen, Love. My Queen as a matter of fact, and as for me, I don’t plan on ever leaving you.” You grabbed his tie and aggressively pulled him to you. His lips intertwined with yours as you danced your tongue across his lips. “So does that mean you love me?” He asked.  
“Maybe!” You smiled feeling the flush run to your face. You did love him but you still weren’t ready to admit it yet. Still hold his black silk tie, “So what is next on the agenda, baby?” pressing a firm kiss on his wicked lips.  
“I was thinking New York, to go see a show.” He suggested.  
“As in Broadway?!” The excitement dripped from your voice.  
“I take it that this something that you would like to do.”  
“Yes, yes baby!“ You peppered kisses on his cheeks and mouth.

 

Within a few moments, Crowley had transported you to the middle of Times Square. You couldn’t believe your eyes, you remembered visiting when you were much younger, the lights and noise, you breathed it all in. “Are you coming, Love?” He interlocked his fingers with yours, he could tell he made the right choice as he watched your face with an overjoyed look. The musical was amazing. The singing and dancing made you feel alive and sitting next to Crowley, who watched you more than show, was a little overwhelming.  
“Are you going to watch the show?” You whispered.  
“I’ve seen it but I have never seen you watch it.” He replied. He held your hand tighter and pulled it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on your hand. Man, was he laying it on thick but you had never felt so loved before. You were buzzing from the whole experience or was it that triple espresso you had a intermission either way you didn’t want to go home.   
“Anything else planned, my dear?” You questioned.   
“As a matter of fact.” Like that he pulled you into his arms and popped you off to another location.


	6. Part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW, angst, unprotected sex (use a condom folks)

You looked around, recognizing the hotel room from two weeks ago. “Is this?”  
“Yes, my Love, the same room.”  
When he took you as his prisoner a few weeks ago, you never noticed how lovely the room was. The suite was beautifully decorated and he had placed candles and flowers all over the room. “You are so sentimental.” You commented.  
“I just wanted to be alone with you.” Crowley divulged.   
You kissed into his mouth, you were really loving the new shoes, you were almost at eye level with him. Not having to bend up was very new for you, but you liked it, they made you feel like you were his equal. He lifted his hands and cradled your chin continuing the sweet barrage of kisses. His expertly manicured fingers worked their way down your arms before they moved to your back. You heard a zipper come undone as you felt those gentle fingers pull down the zipper on the back of your dress. 

 

“Baby, we shouldn’t. I don’t know how to control my powers yet.” You uttered with a hint of wanting in your voice.  
“I have been with you all night and I feel just fine.”  
“But…”  
He cut you off, “If I need a break, I’ll tell you. I know we discussed angry sex the other day but I am not interested in you ever being angry at me ever again.”   
“If you feel off at all, I need you tell me.”   
“I will my love, don’t worry.” His smile melted any resistance. You allowed him to slip the Valentino dress off your shoulders, stepping back from him, you let the dress fall to the floor. “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” He admired your toned body that was now on display for him.   
You walked over locking your lips to his, pushing his suit jacket off and working at his tie; your heart was pounding almost shaking about the unknown. His soft hands caressed your waist soothing your fears away. He nipped at your ear and neck while you undid the first few buttons of his gray dress shirt. You made a few slow backwards steps to the bed trying not trip over the clothes that were thrown around the room.   
“Sit down, Love.” He suggested. He finished removing his shirt at the same time you started to remove your shoes. “Oh no keep those on, they’re sexy.” His request made you feel like a porn star as you sat with legs crossed on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of you, moving your knees to uncross your legs, he pressed an appetizing kiss on your lips. “Lay back.” his voice was smooth as you knew he wanted to take care of you. You did as you were told with a bit of a coo. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of the lacey black panties, slowing pulling them down past your heels as he kissed your hips and top of your thighs. He lifted your legs on his shoulders, the burn of his beard as he began to kiss the inside of your thighs evoked a moan from your lips. You ran your hands across your still lace covered breasts, squeezing gently, touching your hardened nipple through the thin fabric. He licked a strip into your fold, you ran your tongue over your lips, moving your other hand down your torso. He buried his face in your pussy licking and swirling his tongue over your clit, every whisker gloriously rubbing you roughly driving you over the edge faster than you ever thought.   
Moaning his name, “Crowley, Fuck that feels amazing!”  
He pulled away looking at you with darken eyes, “Love, I could live down here. You taste so sweet. Do you want me to continue?”  
“Please!” You begged whimpering.  
He tilted your hips up even more, giving you a better view, your hand made its way to his ebony hair wanting to feel everything he could give. He started to twitch his long, flat tongue along your over stimulated nub, it didn’t take long and you were coming. Your body convulsed uncontrollably, your back arched, a string of moans and praises for your boyfriend and his wonderful mouth spilled from you like a rushing river. He held you down as you rode your orgasm on his tongue.   
You panted, “Oh my, baby that was probably the best I have every had.”

He smirked knowing that he should be pleased with himself. He wiped his face, you laid back on the bed when you noticed that he was removing his pants. You didn’t get a good look at him earlier, you were too focused on his orders and those eyes that made you weak. His chest wasn’t overly hairy just enough to be masculine and his arms, they were firm and strong but you really loved his small round tummy for some crazy reason. You liked what you were seeing. You wiggled up to center of the bed trying your hardest not to lose your shoes in the bed sheets. Crowley realized that you were watching him, his eyes locked on to yours. You crawled to the edge of the bed, he walked towards you, kneeling on the bed you reached out for him.  
“How are you feeling baby?” You asked in low voice, touching the dark hair on his chest for the first time.  
“Never better.” He looked down at his engorged member still being covered by his boxers and smiled seductively.  
“Oh I can tell,” you played with the top hem of his boxers, “may I?” He nodded, you gradually pulled the silken material until you finally saw what you really wanted. “Oh!” You said in a quiet shock.  
“Is that a good ‘oh’?” He questioned, knowing damn right that was a good ‘oh.’  
“Yeah!” You chuckled. For a man of his stature, he shouldn’t have that large of a cock. “How is that even possible?” His huge, thick penis looked almost out of place on his frame but you weren’t about to complain.  
“I am the King of Hell, Love” he raised an eyebrow, you giggled at his answer, before he leaned down to kissed you, gliding his cock across your stomach.   
You hummed, “The perks of being the King” you continued to giggle. He smirked and reached around unlatching your bra with skill, then threw it over with the rest of the clothes. Cupping your modest sized breasts he thumbed over your hard nipples.   
You started to stroke his dick getting a real sense to what you were in for. He moaned at your touch, and you bit your lip enjoying his desirable groping.  
“Feel good baby?” You asked he responded by humming in your ear. “I can make you feel even better.” You smiled continuing to stoke and kiss down his rib cage until you were on all fours on the bed. His cock was presented in front of you, so masculine and veiny, it was truly a sight to behold. You licked up and down his long shaft before taking him in your mouth. You could only fit about half in your mouth unless you wanted to gag. Tonight was about pleasure, there were plenty of nights that we could have something more dirty. You placed your hand around the base of his cock that you couldn’t fit. You bobbed your head at a steady pace, he moaned your name. You placed his hand on the back of your head to help guide you. He thrusted his cock more into your mouth but not too much but you liked how he could take control over you. After everything you learned this week he still wasn’t afraid of you. You slid your lips up and down his length more intently now. His groaning was a delightful noise in your ears.   
He stopped you, drawing you away from your goal, “I am going to last long, if you don’t stop.”  
“I don’t mind.” your voice was shaky and breathy.  
“I know, Love, but I need to feel you.” He pulled you up close to him, kissing your swollen lips with renewed fervor. 

You turned to look in the mirror on the wall at how well your bodies fit together, when you realized, “Baby, why didn’t you tell me I was glowing?”  
“Oh I thought you knew. You have been glowing subtly on and off all evening. I loved the look of your golden body early this evening when you were laid out on the bed.” he winked at you.  
You smiled, “but Baby, I don’t think we should continue. I can’t control this. I didn’t even know I was glowing until I looked in the mirror.”  
He leaned into you, “Let me be the judge of that.” He attacked your neck with kisses. You fell back on the bed with him pressing against you, “I feel great, you make me feel like a different person. I don’t ever want it to stop.”  
“Ok, do we need condoms?” You asked.  
He pulled back to look at you better, “You know, I have no idea, but I don’t think I can get you pregnant but would that really be such a bad thing?”  
“No, darling, it wouldn’t be. It wouldn’t matter at all.” You replied kissing him deeply and greedily.  
He kissed you back in response, lips moved across lips then to open patches of soft skin. Your legs spread for him, he held his girth pressing his head into your folds. He pushed his long length in slowly letting you adjust, you moaned in delight as he stretched you gently, filling you like no one else had. “You’re so tight, Love.” he kissed your clavicle. He grabbed your thigh lifting your heel near your head allowing for him to open you up more so he could go balls deep into your pussy.   
“Shit, Baby!” You yelled out.  
“Too much?” He questioned.  
“No Baby! It just feels so good.” Your voice was strained.  
His cock thrust hard into you. He pulled himself almost all the way out before pushing back in hitting all the right spots. He kept up the amazing pace, nibbling on your ear and neck as you screamed with pleasure. “You are the most beautiful creature when you glow.” His lust blown crescent eyes were locked on you, as you started to come undone. “I want to see you better.” He pulled away from you and rolled on his back. A small whine poured from you when he was suddenly missing from your thighs. “Oh Love, come here.”  
You crawled on top of him and sank down on his enormous cock. You pressed your hands on his chest bracing yourself as you began to bounce up and down. He ran his hands up your thighs to your waist. Leaning down you placed a burning kiss on his lips you writhed on him, moaning deliciously in his ear. You moved back up to continue riding his dick better, he leaned up sucking and cupping at your breasts. He began thrusting hard as you vigorously bucked. His thickness of his cock rubbed against your clit perfect while his head hit your g-spot more perfectly than before. Your head fell back moaning louder. “Oh Baby! I’m going to…” You closed your mouth afraid of being too loud.  
“Don’t hold back! I want to hear it all!” He ordered, making direct eye contact with with.  
“Ohhh… God! Fuck don’t stop! I’m so close.” You breathed heavily.  
A few more strategic driving motions and you were coming on his cock. You clenched so hard around him, he soon spilled warm ribbons of his seed inside of you. You fell on top of him exhausted, brushing your lips on his neck. You couldn’t speak, you didn’t want to speak, you just wanted to feel him inside you a little bit longer. Finally, you rotated off him and cuddled into his nook wrapping your leg around his leg, clutching him tighter.   
“If you are up for it, round two later?” You chuckled. You expected an answer. “Babe! What cha think about that?” You asked again. You looked up at him, he wasn’t responding. “Babe, Babe!” You yelled, slapping gently at his face. “No, no Crowley, Baby, I can’t lose you. I love you!” You pleaded for him to open his eyes.


	7. Part seven

Your head swam with panic. “Oh God, No!” You held Crowley’s unconscious frame in your arms unsure of what to do. Shit, you didn’t even remember where you were. He had bounced all over the world tonight. Remember, Remember, (Y/N), you thought. You ran to the dresser and looked at the hotel note pad, you were in some swanky hotel in Kansas City. Great, you weren't far from the bunker but you didn’t have a car and trying to steal one, that would just take too long.   
A thousand thoughts raced through your mind. You bundled up yours and his clothes and ran back to the bed. Shit, your magic hadn’t worked yet but you were desperate, now that Crowley’s life was in your hands. 

 

You gripped him tight thinking about your bedroom in the bunker, you closed your eyes even tighter, and calmed yourself. You opened your eyes and miraculously you in your room. “Baby, I did it!” You kissed his cheek with excitement. Maybe things would be ok. Now you need to find the guys, mainly Cas. You pulled an extra blanket from the closet and covered Crowley’s naked body. You reached for your white bath robe and tied it around your waist. Running down the hallway in your heels, your long flowing y/c/h hair and pearls bounced as you yelled for help. The guys ran to your aid and met you by the kitchen.   
“Cas, Cas it’s Crowley. He’s, he’s” you were out of breath and terrified.   
“Breathe (Y/N), what happened?” Sam tried to calm you.  
“We ahh…” You were embarrassed to say it. “We, we.”  
Dean looked at your black pumps and robe putting the pieces together, “That damn horny bastard, y'all fucked!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Yeah, we did.“ You took Cas’ hand, “Come on, that isn’t what matters. I don’t know how long he has. Cas, I need your help. Please you have to save him.” You began to beg rushing them to your room.  
Cas sat on the edge of the bed, placing two fingers on Crowley’s forehead, “(Y/N), I’m trying but my powers were not made to heal demons.”  
“Cas, is he still…?” you were unable to form the full question.  
“Yes, he is, only barely.” Cas addressed your concern standing up next to you.  
“Cas, I don’t understand.” You fell into Cas’ arms crying, “He said he was fine, great even, then as soon as we were done, he just went non-responsive.” You were just trying to make sense of it.  
“I should have mentioned this to you yesterday, but I was too shy to say anything. Your love is like a drug, after we kissed, I was riding a level of ecstasy I have never felt before. Even now, knowing you could drain all of my Grace away and leave me comatose, I would gladly suffer that fate. I can only imagine that those feelings plus his actual love for you combined, his judgement would have been completely clouded.” Cas explained.  
“The other day, Crowley said he would rather die in your arms than any other place.” Sam interjected.  
“Hey Katy Perry, why don't we leave them alone for a bit.” Dean signaled to Cas.  
You walked back to Crowley’s side holding his limp hand, “Guys, I shouldn’t be around him any longer.”  
“(Y/N) you haven’t been siphoning any of his or my powers since we’ve been here.” Cas informed you.   
“I haven’t!” you let out a relieved sigh mixed with a small cry.  
Cas pulled you close, “I think your fear of losing him has stopped your powers.”  
“But Cas that is no way to live, afraid and angry.” Remembering, yesterday’s lesson.  
“(Y/N/N), you may want to just let him go, he told Sam and I, he wanted to die in your arms.” Dean informed you.  
“Dean Winchester, if you aren’t here to help then get the hell out!“ You yelled glaring at Dean, “I just can’t lose him, guys.” You sniffled.  
“Ok sweetheart,” Dean huffed, “how about a spell? You are really good at spells.”  
“Yeah a spell!“ You placed your hand on top of Crowley’s hand, “Baby, I’m going to get you back.” You thought with all of the extra juice coursing through you this might actually work. You pulled your favorite spell book from your desk drawer. You began to flip through the pages, you knew that you saw a healing spell a few weeks back. You continued to turn pages but couldn’t find it and you got frustrated, your emotions were on overdrive, “Dammit!” You cursed throwing the book hard on your desk. All the candles around your room lit up by themselves and the book magically opened to the page you needed. The boys looked at you with complete amazement knowing that you were the only one able to do that. “Finally!” You breathed out. “Sam, get my magic box!” You ordered while you reviewed what you needed to make the spell work. He brought over the wooden box you had Bedazzled with the word Magic all over it when you were drunk and high one afternoon. You threw some sage and a few other herbs in your mixing bowl then cut a rose from the bouquet on your dresser, crushing it with the pestle. Cas watched your hands work then he handed you some myrrh from the box. “Are you sure?”  
“I am sure. It will make the spell stronger.” Cas told you.  
The ingredients smoked in the bowl as you began to chant in Latin. You moved the bowl closer to Crowley allowing him to breathe in the magical smoke never breaking the the chant. After a few minutes of chanting, you broke down, he was wasn’t waking up. You dropped to your knees, pounding on his chest, the ingredients in the bowl fell to the floor spilling everywhere. Tears gushed from your eyes, “Come on baby!” you wailed. “Please, please, please!” Crying louder, the guys could barely watch as they all held back the tears that were welling up on their eyes. “I don’t know what else to do, just come back to me.” Your arms reached across him continuing to gently pound his chest.  
Crowley’s eyes started to flutter, “Love, if you hit me in harder you’re going to give me a heart attack.”   
Your lips turned from a quivering mess of a frown to an overjoyed smile. “Oh baby!” You whimpered as you flung yourself into his arms, your robe opening enough to give the guys a show, sprinkling kisses all over Crowley’s face. “I thought you were a goner.  
Dean took a quick peak at you before signalling to Cas and Sam, then the three men walked out of your bedroom giving you some time to yourselves. “I thought I was gone too but you never gave up on me.” Crowley kissed you deeply. “I heard everything you you said, Love.”   
You laid cradled in his arms almost on top of him unable to stop crying for what seem like an eternity or thirty seconds you weren’t sure. He shushed you, calming the pool of doubt that formed your brain.  
When you finally quieted down, he spoke softly, “Darling, will you hand me my phone. If I don’t check in, well things can go to hell down in hell.” He chuckled with a bit of a cough. He hit speed dial on his phone. “Hello Jarrell. My relationship with Miss (Y/L/N) is progressing quite nicely. I shall be indisposed for the next few days. (Y/N) may pop in once or twice, I give her full authority of the crown when she is there. Treat her like a queen. Do you understand?” You heard the other man hesitantly agreeing. “Good.” He hung up.  
“What was that all about?” You asked.  
“I will need you to pick up a few things for me.” You gave him a side eye seeing if he was going to make a point. “You could have just let me die in that hotel room, you should have but you didn’t. I trust you and only you.” He kissed you nose making you smile. “Now, Love, why don’t you fix yourself up, put that dress back on” he wiggled his eyes, “and hop on down to hell and assert yourself as the Queen.”  
“I guess it will be good practice using my powers. What do you need?”  
He listed a number of items before you left to freshen up in the bathroom. 

After getting ready you felt like a million dollars, you walked to the war room. “Ok guys, I have to go run an errand for Crowley. When I get back we need to find a way for me to control my this, cause I ain’t go through this again.”  
“Do you really think you are going to feel this way about him if you stop siphoning his powers?” Dean questioned.  
“Dean!” Sam snapped. “She clearly loves him.”  
“When Cas and I kissed sure there was an instant attraction that makes me blush but I am not in love him.” You explained.  
“It’s true, Dean. I want to experience her warmth again but she isn’t who I desire.” Cas’ eyes locked on Dean.  
“Alright then so I shouldn’t be but an hour or so. Someone please check on him for me.” You suggested.  
“How long…” Dean didn’t get his question out before you teleported out of the room.

Ten minutes had past since (Y/N) popped off to hell, Dean knocked on (Y/N)’s open door before stepping in, “Hey man how you doing?” He asked Crowley, pulling a swig from his beer.  
“Better. No thanks to you.” Crowley jested.  
“Had it been my call, I probably would’ve let you die.” Dean confessed.  
“Your concern is heartwarming.” Crowley sassed.  
“Come on, man, she almost killed you! Do you still think you love her?” Dean was determined to understand your relationship.  
“I know that I love her. I knew it over a year ago. In the last few days, she has shown me more kindness, and love than I may have ever felt. I haven’t felt this way since I was human.” Dean thought that Crowley was done speaking and started to turn and leave. “Dean, I knew I wanted to make her my Queen but I thought I would have to turn her into a demon first. Don’t you think it’s better this way? That she doesn’t just want to be with me out of obligation but because she actually loves me. You know Dean, it would be a shame if you knew someone cared for you that much and you let them slip through your fingers.”  
“Thanks, man but I know how to get a girl.” Dean chuckled.  
“You know, mate, I’m not talking about some bloody girl. I was once your best friend, you can’t lie to me.” Crowley reminded.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dean shrugged off Crowley’s comments and walked away.

“Jarrell! Jarrell!” You called out once you reached Crowley’s throne room.  
“My lady, I wasn’t expecting you until later or tomorrow even.” The older blonde man spoke so sweetly to you.  
You held your head high to proclaiming dominance over him, “The King gave me a list of things he needed for the next few days.”  
You pulled the list from your bag and gave it to Jarrell, “May I ask, why did he send you instead of coming himself?”   
You quickly told him a half truth, “He wanted me get used to using my new powers.”  
“Yes, ma'am.” He scanned the list and walked to another room.  
The throne room was empty, you occupied your time by walking around the room touching everything you could. Sam had always gotten on you and Dean about the awful nervous habit the both of you shared. This was probably the worst place you could do this at, since you didn’t know what was cursed or not.   
You were startled by Jarrell, “My lady, here are the King’s possessions.”   
He handed you a black leather over night bag and a black suit garment bag full of his suits, “Thank you Jarrell. Does the King have any comfortable clothes? It’s just I’ve never seen him in a t-shirt and jeans.”  
“The King doesn’t own any thing like that, my lady.” He responded.  
“Oh ok I’ll have to pick him up a few items later then.” You thought he would be pissed if you brought him some Wrangler’s from Walmart but whatever the man loved you. “Oh Jarrell, what kind of magic books does the King have?”  
“We have lots of books on Magic, my lady, but I would want the King’s permission before I gave them to you.”   
You nodded, “go ahead.”  
He pulled out his phone and called, “My King, it’s Jarrell. Miss (Y/L/N) has asked about magic books.” He paused, “Yes sir, anything she wants.” He continued to shake his head in agreement, “No sir I won’t forget.” He hung up, “my apologies, my lady.”  
“All is forgiven, Jarrell.” You knew he had to ask. This was an unusual request. He lead you to the books and pointed out the King’s favorite. He let you be for a moment to look over the books.   
When he returned, he gave you a small navy gift bag, “The King said for you to have this.”  
“What is it?” You asked.   
“He told me not to tell you.”   
“Again, thank you.” You walked to Jarrell and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “You are very loyal.”  
“He spoke of you all the time. I know the other demons don’t agree your relationship but I can tell you are going to change hell, My Queen.” He smiled and bowed his head to you. You nodded, bowing with your eyes, and started walking so you could clear your mind, thinking of the bunker you then disappeared leaving the throne room.


	8. Part eight

“Hello boys!” You announced strolling back through the War room from Hell like it was just a normal Tuesday or something. Your arms were loaded up with items that you swung on the table. “Sammy, here! These are from Crowley’s personal collection. There has got to be something on how I can control the siphoning.”  
Sam took the three large spell books off your hands, “we’ll get right on it, ok.” You nodded, grabbing up the rest of your things before walking down the hall to check on Crowley.

 

You knocked before pushing the half open door all the way. “Hey baby!” You cheerfully greeted and shut the door with your heel.

“Love, your back so soon. How was Hell?” His tone was almost mocking.

You chuckled as you hung his five thousand dollar suits next to your thrift store finds in your closet. Turning towards him, “Hell was fine, Jarrell sends his love. I do hope we weren't too mean to him on the phone, he was really sweet.” You pouted a little slightly changing your tone to a soft voice.

“Well I am the King of Hell and being nice to demons isn’t really my thing.” He explained.

You walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed, “I see. I guess it will have to be my thing since I am The Queen. They can love me and fear you. Deal.” You suggested.

His expression changed from playful to proud. He had only given you control of Hell less than a few hours ago and now you were already starting to think like a queen. “Deal!“ He pulled you into him, lips gliding over lips so vigorous and passionate then he quickly pulled away. “You, Love, are going to make a wonderful Queen.” He proclaimed.

“Someone’s feeling better?” You giggled.

He yanked the thick blanket back, that still covered his naked body showing you his hardening member, “I’d say so!”

You stood, “That is so not fair!” You protested his actions, with a smirk, not because you didn’t want him but you knew that you couldn’t. “Baby, please. You almost died because of me. Sex is off the table until we can figure this out.” You walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of red silk boxers and a black undershirt and sauntered back to his side. You placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “Get some rest, I’m going to do research with the boys and I’ll sleep in another room tonight.”

“Love please.” He whined.

“I’m leaving now, Baby.” You said coyly, grabbing some pajamas out of the dresser before walking to the closed door. You blew him a fast kiss, which he caught and you left your bedroom.

You went to the bathroom and changed from your couture dress into your PJs before joining the guys in the War room. Sam and Dean both had their heads down on a pile of books, while Cas was skimming through another book. You looked at the clock on the wall it was almost 4 am, the night had gone by so fast, you really had no idea what time it was. “I guess you guys should be tired.” you chuckled. Both boys woke up and greeted you. “Did you find anything?”

Sam scratched his head, “No nothing but we’ll find something, (Y/N/N).”

“I know. I was just kinda hoping this would be easy.”

“He isn’t going to love you once you stop siphoning him.” Dean argued.

“Really, Dean! I know your not jelious, but are you upset that I didn’t fall in love with Sam or someone like you guys.” You barked. As soon as you raised your voice, Cas quietly left the room, he hated when you two quarreled.

Dean’s arms flailed, “You could have had any guy you wanted. You could have chosen anyone else and I would be happy for you. Yes, I wanted you and Sam to be together but Crowley’s only with you because your intoxicating to him. One that’s gone, he’s going to drop you. Think all these powers you have gotten have gone to your head and you can’t see straight.”

“I can’t believe you. He loves me and I love him. Sam and I are just friends and at least he’s happy for me. I know it isn’t exactly ideal.”

“Ideal, (Y/N), Ideal! Nothing about this is ideal. He isn’t just a demon, he’s the fucking King of Hell. Why can’t you see that?” Dean raised his voice even louder. 

You were angry, you were about to punch him, “Well we all can’t be in love with an angel. An angel, mind you, who has probably done worst things than Crowley ever has.” You gritted your teeth bringing up the truth and immediately regretting it.

Dean couldn’t believe that you would go there. He stood up walking out yelling back at you, “Maybe you two are perfect for each other. You think he is going to make you his Queen, your wrong. He only thinks about himself.”

“Dean! He already has.“ This made him turn around, “You really think I’d go to Hell all by myself without some kind of authority.” He just turned around and continued to walk away, “Dean! Dean!” He just kept walking as you shouted his name. “Jackass,” you said under your breath. You turned to Sam “well you were no help!”

“I know better than to get involved when you guys fight and this is going to be WWIII.” Sam informed you. “I’m off to bed, we’ll work on this in the morning.” He gave you a sweet kiss on your forehead.

Your mind was a jumbled mess, your best friend was mad about your new relationship. You wanted Crowley to rest but you had to hold him and needed to be in his arms. You turned the knob and with your head lowered, you walked through the door. He wasn’t sleeping, you knew he wouldn’t be, demons don’t really sleep.

“Love, what’s wrong?” He asked.

You threw yourself in his arms, “Dean and I fought about us.” Holding back tears. 

“I heard the both of you yelling. I had feared he wouldn’t understand.” Crowley tried to calm you.

“I’m sorry to bring you into all this family drama.” You let yourself cry.

He wiped your the tears from your face, “I consider that stupid stubborn Squirrel as much my brother as you do. You and I are family now. He’ll come around.”

“Are we, meaning this relationship, are we worth it? Your demons are going to hate us together, and I can tell the guys don’t like to this at all. Sam is putting on a good show but I know better. Then we have to control my powers, I want you so much and we can’t even be together without me killing you.” He let you rant.

“Love, you are more than worth it.” His soft dark eyes looked directly at you, tilting your lips to his. “I can’t take you sad, did you open the gift I had Jarrell give you yet?” You shook your head no. Crowley started to move from the bed.

“Where do you think you are going?” You stopped him.

“To get your gift.”

“Allow me Babe.” He didn't protest, you brought the small gift bag over to him. You smiled, realizing he had never seen how your face lit up from all the other gifts he had showered you with. His eyes were locked on your face as you cast aside the tissue paper. You reached in and pulled out a long rectangular black velvet box. “Oh!” you gasped holding your breath, your eyes went wide, you had never seen a bracelet that shiny before. “Crowley, oh my…” Still not able breathe fully.

“I’ll take that you like it.”

“Like it. I love it! They can’t be real?” You questioned.

“They better be.” He joked.

“This is too much, Baby.”

“Darling, a Queen should have jewels. I have half a mind to have a tiara made, something modest, maybe a hundred carats or so.” He raised his eyebrow to you. “Here, let me help you with that” he expertly undid the safety catches and gently put the diamond tennis bracelet on your wrist. You looked into his eyes, your emotions took over you grabbed his shirt and drew him into you, his lips crashed into yours, moving at a frantic pace. He tugged at the hem of your shirt, you lifted your arms and then threw your shirt in the floor. It was then you felt it for the first time, all your hesitation, fear and anger from the day fell away, all you felt was love, his love, the energy was faint everytime you kissed making you feel like a head rush. As you straddled him, you knew it was wrong, but his lips and body felt so good under you. His hands cupped your soft supple breasts. As he felt you up, you ground down on his hard length arching your back and a moan escaped your mouth. “That’s right, little girl moan for Daddy.”

His words brought you back to your senses, “We need to stop, Baby. I’m draining you, I can fell it and you are already weak.”

“You can feel it, now?”

“Yes and we need to stop before I hurt you again.” You got up while he huffed a little but he understood. You slid your shirt back on over your head, kissed him good bye before walking to a guest room on the other side of the bunker.


	9. Part nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, smut, daddy kink

You tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed replaying the all of the drama from this crazy day. You knew your feelings for Crowley to be true and you just wanted Dean to see it too. No one could make you doubt yourself like Dean, was he right? Maybe Crowley was just using you. Finally, you were able to calm your mind enough to go to sleep. Thirty minutes later, you heard the alarm on your phone go off. Shit, why didn’t I turn that off. You simply laid there for another twenty or thirty minutes determining if it was even worth getting up today. Finally, you made the decision to move.  
The hallway was quiet but you could smell bacon and coffee wafting from the kitchen and you knew Dean was already up. You froze for a second before walking in, the two of you were famous for the silent treatment when you fought. This was too big to allow two weeks of silence to go by. You walked in and immediately hugged Dean around his waist, placing your chin on his shoulder blade.   
“Good morning to you too!” He chuckled as he flipped the bacon in the pan.  
“Dean, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” you repeated, “Can we talk?”  
“Sam” Dean called over from the table, “finish this up for me, will ya?” He walked you to the garage and lifted you off the ground when he finally hugged you back. “I’ve been an ass.” You opened your mouth to speak but he kept talking, “Let me repeat, I’ve been an ass. You are the closest thing I have to a sister, and this has been really hard on you and I haven’t supported you. He’s different with you and I can see that. I just don’t want him to hurt you.”  
“He won’t hurt me and if he breaks my heart, you can kill him, ok.” You responded.  
“Hey, don’t tempt me.” He chuckled. “Seriously, I still don’t like that you guys are together and I thought when you sucked the life out of him, he’d want to get as far away from you as possible but he didn’t. So I’ll help you find a way to control your powers, if only so you don’t hurt Cas by accident.” He took your hands.  
“About Cas, I’m sorry he kissed me before you got to kiss him. I know that wasn’t easy on you.” You rubbed circles into his hands.  
“It’s ok. You’re prettier than me anyway plus you had to figured out how to work your powers.” He comforted you.  
“He’s a good kisser by the way.“ you cocked your eyebrow.   
“He is now? Hum…” Dean sighed.  
“Were you hoping to teach him things?”  
“I am sure there are things I can still teach that man.” You both laughed.  
“Maybe we could all go out on like a double date in the future.” You suggested.  
“I don’t know, (Y/N/N). Cas and I still haven’t talked about us. Plus I’m not going on a double date with Crowley.”  
“I understand.” you frowned.  
“Hey sweetheart,” he tilted your head up and locking his eyes on you, “it isn’t because I don’t like Crowley. You know we’re actually friends even when I hate the guy. It’s really because of the whole triplet thing.” he explained.  
“Oh shit, you know that hadn’t even occurred to me. Dude, so how many times have you been with my boyfriend?” you giggled while you asked.  
“No, me and him, we have never been together in that way.” Dean continued. “He was just in the same room while we both worked over the triplets really good.”   
“The triplets! You mean those three big handsome…” you said trying to pry some extra information out of him.  
“Yes, them,” he gritted his teeth" I told you that in confidence.”  
Licking your lips. “I’m going to have to ask him about that and get his version.” He hugged you and minute past “So are we ok?”  
“Yeah, we will be ok” he sighed.  
“Jerk” you said.  
“Bitch” he told you.  
“Damn straight I’m your bitch.” You sassed back making you both laugh.

 

You and Dean were walking back to the kitchen when you saw Crowley poking his head out of your bedroom. “Hey, hey what are you doing out of bed?” You asked Crowley.  
“I am feeling much better Love.“ He cupped your face and kissing you gently, “and I wanted a cup of coffee. I see you two are better.”  
“That’s right but if you break her heart, I will break your face.” You laughed at Dean’s overprotective big brother comment.   
You slid your arm under Crowley’s so that he could brace against you. “Let me help you babe.“ You wasted no time, “So triplets?” You asked.  
“You told her, Mate?” Crowley was surprised.  
“Yeah, I tell her everything.” Dean responded.  
“Next time, if triplets are involved I’m invited.” You sucked in your lip seductively.  
“Yeah you are definitely a woman after my own heart.” Crowley stood in awe and kissed you quickly as the three of you walked to the kitchen.  
“Everyone kiss and make up?” Sam asked.  
“Squirrel, (Y/N) and I are all BFFs once again.” Crowley responded.  
“Good, cause I have some ideas of what to look into to get you under control.” Sam looked at you.  
You were so excited, “Really? That’s awesome.” you hugged your boyfriend and then wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck giving him a big hug.

 

Three days had past, you guys had tried spell after spell to stop the siphoning. Sam’s original idea was a control spell that you could be in charge of. Now that your powers were activated, spells like that did nothing to you. Protection spells were there next thing in the list, you enchanted a few objects but nothing worked. You even wondered if your anti-possession tattoo did anything anymore. You really needed a fail safe in case you just couldn’t control yourself around Crowley or Cas. You didn’t want to hurt anyone especially them.   
Crowley had been really wonderful, he was back to full strength in about 24 hours. He still didn’t leave your side much but when he did you found little surprises that showed up all over the bunker from fancy shampoo to really nice bourbon and flowers in almost every room, which started to piss of Dean a little. You could still here him say, “Are we becoming a floral shop?” Between Crowley and Dean, they were making you take brakes once every two hours so you didn’t feel like you were getting anything accomplished.  
The library had become your sanctuary during this time. You had about three different journals going right now. You were reading from a book, when Sam broke the silence in the air, “I don’t know how you do that?”  
“Do what?” You asked still not sure what he was talking about.  
“You have a pen in each hand and you are jotting down notes almost at the same time, plus your reading about four books all of which are in different languages.” He explained.  
“Yeah, so. You’ve seen me like this before.” He was right, you didn’t bust this kind of focus out on just anything, only cases that were really important.  
“I have but not for this long. Normally, you figure it so fast it doesn’t go on for days. You know Dean is worried.”  
“Concern is noted. But this is my life and I have to learn as much about me as possible.” You told him trying not to be too stern.  
“I know but Rome wasn’t built in a day. You may not find all the answers quickly.” 

 

After your discussion with Sam, you fell asleep on top of some books in the library, when you woke everyone was gone. It was late in the day about four o'clock, you decided to go take a shower to relax and get the smell of old books off of you. When you went to your room, Crowley wasn’t there and assumed he had gone off to hell or with the boys so you were all alone in the bunker. You removed your clothes and slipped your robe on, grabbing your towel and made your way to the showers. The showers were open air so the guys and you had made a shower schedule and you knew you were breaking the schedule but you just wanted to clear your mind. You walked to the shower room, you saw a glow under the door which wasn’t unusual since Dean liked to keep every light on in the bunker for safety reasons. Steam poured out of the showers as you opened the door. You saw a blurry figure of a man in the distance leaning against the wall, he was too short to be Sam so logically you thought it was Dean.   
“Hey Deano, let me know when you’re done?” You called out.  
He turned to you, your eyes had adjusted better, “Love, it’s me.”   
Now that your heard his voice you immediately recognized that it was Crowley. “I didn’t know you showered.” You chuckled, thinking that was a stupid thing to say.  
“It’s true don’t have to bathe to stay clean but I enjoy being clean and smelling nice, especially now for you.” He explained.  
“Ok, babe, just let me know when you’re done?”  
He started to palm his cock, “You don’t have to leave, do you?” He moved closer.   
“It’s best if I do. You heard Cas I’m like a drug to you.” You protested his suggestion.  
His dick was becoming engorged, you licked your lips at how big he was becoming. “I hate that Feathers now thinks about you in that way.“  
“I know me too.” You stepped closer to him.   
“See what you do to me.“ He continued to stroke his member, “Why don’t you join me, Little Girl? Take that robe off and show me that lovely body.”  
His words incited something in your core but rational took over. “Baby, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You rocked back on your heels and placed your hands in the pockets on your robe.  
“Your getting better at controlling yourself. Remember, I trust you. So why don’t you come to Daddy?”  
“No sex?” You questioned.  
“Little Girl, there are so many things we can do that don’t involve actual sex. Now come here.” He ordered, you liked it so you untied the front knot of your robe allowing it to pool near your feet and you walked closer to him. “You are perfection, Love.” He praised as he looked you over.  
“So Daddy kink? You do that with all your women?” You cocked your eye at him.  
“No, most women don’t have this kind of power over me.” His hands were on your waist. “Do you like having this controI?” he asked.  
He walked you back under the running shower head. “I do like it.” You reached up kissing him deeply, feeling his tongue pierce to through your lips. His cock rubbed against your stomach, the warm water ran over your bodies as hands ran over soft skin.   
“Um Little Girl, you feel so good, I want to taste you.”   
You moaned next to his ear, “Yes, Daddy.”  
His hands trailed over your breasts as he made his way down to the hard tile floor. Water poured over your torso and on to his head, he licked into your cunt. As he sucked on your clit, the slurping noises bounced off the tile walls of the bathroom only heightening the sensation. He was so fucking good at this. “Are you going to cum for, Daddy?”  
“Yes, yes, sir!” You screamed out, moving your pussy in a circular motion in his mouth trying to find just the right amount of friction. You had been denying your sexual urges the past few days, while you tried find a way to control your powers. This felt so right, and you could tell you weren’t draining him at all. That thought made this even more exciting. Your hand glided over the back of his wet hair wanting him to never stop, then your legs began to shake and you felt the heat rising in your core. He held on to your waist tighter, finally, “Fuck Daddy! My God!” You yelled as he found your release.  
He made sure you were done before pulling away, “How are you feeling?” Crowley asked.  
“Amazing, Baby… I mean Daddy.” You informed him still drunk on an orgasmic high that you forgot you were playing.  
“That’s my good girl.” He crept up your body, slowly kissing and caressing as he went. You laid the back of your head against the wall, his mouth found yours, you could feel his dick pressed up next to you again. He angled his cock in between your thighs, he teased you sliding his blunt head next to your folds but never inside of you. “I have thought of almost nothing else than to be inside that beautiful pussy of yours.” He growled kissing down your neck. He thrusted even harder, his cock was hitting right against your clit with just enough force and just it felt so good. He pulled away feeling his loss for only a second as he grabbed your waist roughly and turned you around pressing your face against the beige bathroom tile. Working his fingers into your folds and around your clit, the water helping to maneuver his cock into the best possible position to slam through your slit but not in you. His naked flesh flush against yours, he whispered in your ear breaking character, “Love, you have all the power here. If you want to stop just say so.”  
“I’m good, I’m not draining you.” You panted. “Where were we? More Daddy!” You moaned.  
“That’s my girl.” There was a smirk in his tone. Leaning into his touch he continued to work the bundle of nerves on your already sensitive bud. You looked down taking in the sight of his long cock springing from between your legs as he skimmed over your clit.   
You leaned your head back into crook of his neck, kissing the side of his face as you arched your back. His free hand moved from holding you firmly in the waist to cupping and pinching your already hard nipples. “Daddy, I’m going to cum.”   
He thrusted moving smoothly through your folds a few more times. “Me too little girl! His hot breath on your ear as he moaned was enough to send you over your edge, he followed suit splashing his manhood on the tile while some dripped down your legs.   
“You know Daddy, I came in here to get cleaned up.”  
“Did you now?” He took some shower gel in his hands and started to lather up your chest and ran his hands down your body making sure to clean your legs up. The both of you shared lazy content kisses while you rinsed off. He turned the water off and you reached for the towels, drying off quickly, maybe after this experience you could have sex with him and not almost kill him. You chuckled to yourself. “Penny for your thoughts, Love?”  
“I was just wondering why this worked out for us better this time. I think it’s because this was more about lust than love.” You explained your theory.  
“Could be Love or you are just able to control your powers better now. Either way, I am just happy to be in your arms.” He narrowed the gap between the two of you, handing you your robe.   
You left the bathroom feeling like two love struck kids who snuck out to go make out at lovers point. As soon as you turned the corner, you ran right into Sam and Dean. The both, Crowley and you couldn’t stop laughing at being caught. Crowley tried to straighten up but failed when Dean start to speak, “In the shower? You know the shower is sacred to me.”   
You were giggling so hard you barely could speak, finally you responded to Dean, “You know the whole bunker can’t be off limits.” You side stepped the boys and took Crowley back to your room for some additional attention.


	10. Part ten

The door closed on your bedroom, within seconds Crowley’s mouth was on yours. His lips enticing you to match his motions. His hands working to make your robe vanish from your body. “(Y/N), I love you so much. I never thought I’d love anyone as much as I love you.” He kissed on to your warm dewy skin. “It’s not just your body, your soul is so beautiful. I will never be worthy of your love “   
You pulled him into a loving kissing and before you could tell him how you felt about him, the siphoning started. You pushed him back abruptly, “Baby, we need to stop.”  
“I don’t want to stop.” He mewled.  
“I don’t want to either, but we need to.” You said sternly. “I can feel myself stealing your powers again.”  
He kissed you back, “I can handle it for awhile.”

“You told me that I was in control and I’m taking control for your own good.” You walked out of reach. This experience was different than previous ones, you were turned on and actually just wanted see if you could use Crowley for sex. You wanted to explore the hell out of that Daddy kink he had. It was Crowley, who wants being all lovey dovey, then you had an epiphany, “I have to talk to Cas.”  
“You’re thinking about Cas now?” he put his hands on your naked waist   
“No, I just need to talk to him.” You picked your robe up off the floor and walked down the hallway towards the War room. “Cas, Castiel!” You called out.  
“In here!” Dean gruffly replied.  
Cas stood up and you boldly walked over to him and took his hands, “Thank goodness, Cas, the other day when you kissed me, what were you thinking about?”  
He visibly started to blush, “That’s private, (Y/N).”  
“You weren’t thinking about me, were you?” He looked at Dean then his shoes and shook his head no. “You were thinking about the one person you love more than anything, the one person you dream of kissing.”  
His eyes kept moving between the floor and Dean, then he shyly confirmed, “Yes, I was thinking about that person.”  
You kissed Cas quickly, you heard both Crowley and Dean protest your actions. “See guys, I could kiss him all day but if he isn’t thinking about the person he loves and as long as he doesn’t develope those feelings for me; I can’t accidentally hurt him. It isn’t me! It’s the person I’m with.”   
“I’m the one doing this.” Crowley sighed sounding so depressed.  
“No, no, baby, I love that you love me that much.“ You stepped away from Cas, “You know what this means, we’ve been looking at this the wrong way.” You voice got super excited, “I have been trying to reverse engineer a protection spell to try and protect you from me, but I have to simply protect my magic from your love. That’s why nothing is working!” Your voice was went real high pitched then you kissed Crowley almost overwhelmed by what you had finally figured it out. “I’m going to put on some clothes on and get right to work!” You declared to the room as you bounced off down the hallway.

 

You went straight for the library and ripped out the pages that you had been working on in your journals for the past few days. It was refreshing to finally have some answers and to get a new focus. You kept thinking about your shower with Crowley and how you were excited to experience a lifetime of pleasure, happiness and love with him, once you could figure this out.   
You opened a couple of dusty books and set up your supplies. The guys knew not to bother you too much even Crowley left you alone. Dean brought you a few cups of coffee throughout the night. His final trip to the library was at one am.  
“So after today, I’m going to talk to Cas.” He said as he handed you your favorite mug.   
“Really, that’s so exciting! How are you going to do it?” You inquired, your eyes had gotten blurry from reading and you needed the distraction anyhow.   
“I don’t know.” Dean scratched his head.  
“You should do either in your bedroom or in your car. Cause things are going to go well and you know, ‘bow chicka wow wow.’” you sang to him making stupid dancing gestures.   
He laughed telling you to, “Shut up.”  
“Dude it’s true. You saw how he looked at you today. What am I talking about? Not just today but everyday. He loves you.” You were so hopeful nowadays. You and Crowley were figuring out how to be a couple and now Cas and Dean. You just needed to find the right girl for Sammy and everything would be coming up roses.   
“You’re right, but you normally are. So maybe my bedroom?”  
“Yeah, and make it romantic. You should ask Crowley for some tips. He knows how to do it up right.” You suggested.  
“Thanks, but I think I’ll be ok.” He told you. You chuckled to yourself before Dean retired to his room.  
Another forty five minutes past, when you felt a pair of eyes on you. You turned around and saw Crowley staring at you. “How long have you been there?”  
He was leaning up against the wall. “A couple of minutes now. Enough time to know I would want you on my team trying to solve a problem.”   
“I am on your team.” You told him as you moved your chair around slightly.  
“Are you going to bed sometime tonight?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I guess I should.” You stood up. “You came all the way here just to make sure I went to sleep.“  
He swaggered over to you, “No, of course not. I came here to fall asleep holding the woman that I love.”   
“Ok, but is that a good idea?” You were still hesitant. Sure, you knew more now but didn’t know everything.  
“The only thing I’m sure of is that I love you. Hopefully, I won’t trigger anything while we sleep.”  
“Your willing to take that chance?” You looked deep in his eyes.  
“I sure am. Lets get you in some PJs. We have a busy day tomorrow.” He put his arm around your waist escorting you from the library.   
“What’s tomorrow?” you asked.  
“Court, I want you there in an official capacity.”  
“Court? You don’t want me there.”  
“Of course I do, you are to be the Queen of Hell not just because we are together but for all eternity. You need to learn what I do so you can do it completely different.” He chuckled. He was already expecting you to do things differently. You and he got ready for bed and snuggled up falling asleep fast in his warm embrace.

 

The next morning, you woke to find Crowley’s arm gently drape over you and him quietly snoring in your ear. Demons didn’t require sleep but they never lost the ability to sleep. His warm body was pressed against your back and you could feel his growing morning wood laying against your ass. You flipped to face him, kissing his lips lightly, just enough to wake him up. His eyes fluttered, “Morning Baby.”  
“Morning Love!” He kissed you back still trying to wake up. A barrage of soft gentle kiss were placed on lips and soft skin. You reached into his boxers and stroked his cock nothing rough because your were still sleepy but enough to tell him you were interested in more. Everytime, it had been him initiating play time, now you were excited to take the lead, you were still terrified of hurting him but you knew the warning signs.  
He moaned, arching his back slightly. “Love, you can’t touch me like that and not expect me to want more.”  
“But I do want more.” Your voice was still raspy and low from sleep.  
“Mmmmm, lets see how good I can make you feel this morning.” He removed his silk boxers balling them up under the covers. In one motion, he turned you on your back and pulled down your cotton panties. You giggled at the xhilaration you were feeling then you realized that you had never had sex in your room. In two years living in the bunker, you had never brought home a guy, sure on the road you slept with quick one night stands but this was your home. He was your home and you loved that even more.   
His fingers slid in feeling your slick, he moved quickly to scissor you open.  
You moaned feeling his expertise then you couldn’t take it, “I want you now!” You whined.   
His lips came crashing on down on you. He lined himself up and thrusted inside of you. You felt him stretching you more than last time. God, he was just so big; you adjusted on his cock getting used to that wonderful burn. “Are you ok?” He asked. You nodded whimpering a little. “I don’t want to hurt you, Love.”  
“You won’t.” You whispered a kiss on his lips.  
His hands were on your waist as yours wrapped around his back. Nails scratching down his arms as he plunged in and out of your pussy.  
“Oh Fuck!” You yelled.  
His hot breath on your ear, “you’re so tight.” He praised. The feeling of his arms enveloping you made you feel so safe. His lips kissed on to your neck and even on your shirt. In all the fun, you both forgot to take off your concert tee. His warm body pressed against you and the cotton keeping all your body heat in was causing you to sweat. You guessed not every time was going to be super erotic but you were still more than enjoying morning sex with him.  
“Baby, I wanna take this off?” No words were spoken but you could have swore he growled at you. His fingers working at the hem of your shirt ripping it off over your head. His forehead laying in between your bouncing breasts as he pounded hard and faster, his hands caressing your lower back. All you could do was hold on and try your best to keep up with his rhythm. His dark brown eyes were blown almost black with lust when he looked up at you, then they blinked to a full pair of demon back eyes, which was actually the sexiest thing, that you never thought you will find sexy. His thrusting had become more intense as his demon side took over. The moans and groans were coming from somewhere deep inside of you every time he hit your cervix just the right way. Your legs folded over his back allowing you to hold on even tighter. “God, don’t stop!” You squealed.  
“God’s not here, Love.” He commented sarcastically, blinking his eyes black again for effect, forcing you to giggle and shake your head.   
He kept up the punishing pace, you thought he may tear you in half, making you scream his name. “I can keep this up all day but I want you to cum on my cock.” He reached between your bodies and started to work your clit, drawing your juices up from inside you to help lubricate. Your vision went black, and your legs started to shake as you felt your orgasm approach. Your whole body convulsed as you found your release. “Yes! Ahhh” he yelled as your walls closed around his length. You felt him pump you full of cum once he reached his edge as well.   
He continued holding you, his hands ran through your hair kissing you tenderly, “Are you ok, (Y/N)?” He asked concerned.  
You panted loudly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.” your breath still labored. “I maybe a little sore tomorrow but I am good.” You chuckled. You placed your hand on your forehead, “That was amazing, simply fucking amazing. How did we do that? How did you do that? Are you ok?“ You bombarded him with questions.  
“It’s not in a demon’s nature to love. I thought that if I was more demon in bed with you that a man then your powers may not activate.” He explained. “I feel good, Love.”  
“You’re a genius.” You peppered kisses on him rolling him on his side. His soften member sliding out of you. “It may not be ideal for permanency but that means I don’t have to fear being with you intimately anymore. I still want to find a way to make love to you without siphoning your powers but damn this will work.” You snorted. You loving held each other for a while trying not to fall back asleep, you did start to feel the siphoning but it was minimal and also comforting. “So what time is Court today?”  
“Court doesn’t start until we walk in.” He said confidently.


	11. Part eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, minor character death, oral male receiving, Daddy kink

After a bit of snuggling, you finally decided to move from the bed, threw on some clothes and made it down the hall to get coffee. Dean smiled at you from the table, “So is he alive?”   
You blushed knowing that your dimples were showing, “You heard?”  
“Sweetheart, all of Kansas heard.” He chuckled.   
Crowley wondered in a moment later, “The King is a live!” Dean exclaimed with a large hand gesture.  
“He heard?” Crowley asked already knowing the answer.  
“Yeah” you sighed.   
“We wouldn’t have this problem if we stayed at my place.” He informed. You had never thought about going to his place mainly because he was always coming to you.  
You turned to him placing your arms around him, “Next time then.” You gently kissed.  
He hummed, while Dean made a face. “Dean, get used to this, because I’m keeping her.” Crowley let slip from his lips.  
“We should go get ready, Babe.” You told Crowley.  
Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering where you were off to now. “Is it ok if I take, (Y/N) to my Court today?” Crowley inquired.  
“You’re asking for permission?” Dean asked judgingly while he sipped his coffee.  
“Of course, mate, I’m taking her to a place where she is completely out numbered by demons. I won’t let anything happen to her but yes, I want your permission.” Crowley took your hand.  
“One peice, just promise to bring her back in one piece and alive.” He said giving his permission.  
You giggled hugging Crowley and ran down the hall to the bathroom. You took a little extra time on your makeup and and threw a couple of curls in your hair.   
You weren’t sure what to wear, maybe your new dress that Crowley bought you, or your normal FBI outfit, but a skirt and a nice top may also work. You stood next to your closet, holding up items to your body when your boyfriend walked in.  
“You look lovely, you should go like that.” He flirted, you looked down at your satin bra and panties.  
You smirked back and cocked your head, “Funny but I… don’t think so. What should I wear today? It’s my first time, I should look nice.”  
Crowley moved towards the closet and pulled out a garment bag that you thought was his, “Why don’t you pick from something in here?”  
Did he really buy you more clothes? You unzipped the bag and pulled out five different dresses from Prada to Gucci. They were all gorgeous and surely expensive. “Baby!” You squealed, “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“Anything to see you light up is worth it.” He kissed your cheek.  
You decided to go with a red Chanel dress that hit you a little below the knee, it was bold, commanding even, hitting your curves in just the right places. You could tell that Crowley liked it because he kept touching your neck that made you moan, as he helped with your pearls. He moved his hands down your body stopping at your waist. You could feel his growing member pressing against you.  
“Don’t start anything” you giggled as you felt his stubble grazing over your delicate skin. A burst of power poured from him that made it so hard to say no to him.   
“I know but you look so beautiful.” He whispered.  
“Later, my darling.” you turned to him.   
He hummed, “Later. Are you ready?“  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

He popped you off to his chambers at court, you had been there before but never with him. There were so many things that you two hadn’t done as a normal couple but you guys were anything but normal.   
“My Love,” he addressed you, “There maybe some decisions that I have to make that you may not agree with,” he took your hand, “instead of disagreeing with me in public and making us look weak and not unified, just squeeze my hand. I’ll try and table the matter until we can discuss it.” You nodded in agreement as he gently kissed your hand.   
He walked you into throne room, the place was really an old abandoned warehouse that they had converted for the base of Crowley’s operations. It was actually very opulent, the exposed brick, the candles that almost danced when you walked in. They had made this place a thing to marvel at. The roses filled the space with it’s fresh aroma. You truly felt like a Queen being escorted by her King.   
You immediately recognized Jarrell, “Your Majesties” he bowed.  
“Oh good morning, Jarrell.” You said letting go of Crowley’s hand and going over to him. “This place looks wonderful.”  
“Yes, it looks nice.” Crowley also praised but in a cold callous tone.  
“I wanted your first time at court to be special.” Jarrell smiled at you.   
“It’s lovely!” You kissed Jarrell on the cheek. Crowley gave you a side eye, you weren’t sure if he approved or disapproved of your actions.  
You took your place on a small ornate padded chair next to Crowley as demons began to file in.  
“Remember, what I said, just squeeze my hand.” When everyone was there, Crowley began to speak, “There have been many rumors about my relationship with (Y/N). We are together and she has been given the full authority of Hell. She is to be my Queen, it’s unofficial at this time frame but she will become Queen and you should show her respect.”  
The audience mumbled and grumbled, until one demon spoke up. “My King, she is a human hunter.” He protested.  
“Yes, I’m aware.” Crowley huffed.   
That quieted down one demon only for another to spill his concerns. “This is unacceptable sire, I will not bow to her.”  
Crowley’s tone changed to dark, “You will bow to her!”  
He continued to yell at the demons but you realized that he was getting no where, you took Crowley’s hand squeezing as you stood up. He looked at you, padding your hand as he gave you the floor. It was your first time addressing them and you were nervous, you feared that your voice wouldn’t work. “I know this transition is going to be difficult. Trust me when I say I have your best interests, before all of this.” You pointed to Crowley and yourself. “I thought that demons were the scum of the Earth. Of course some of you may be more damaged than others but I’m not here to stop your daily operations. What can I do to make you accept me?”  
Crowley cringed at your last statement afraid that you might do what the demon asked. “Fight me!” The demon suggested “Fight me and win then I’ll bow to you.”  
Both you and Crowley had to hold back laughter. “James, you are a low level demon.” Crowley reminded, “and she is a hunter with a lifetime of experience, you don’t stand a chance.“   
James voice was hesitant but proud, “then she should have no problem defeating me.”  
You spoke to the room, “If I win, will you all accept me as your Queen?” All of the other demons in the grand room nodded. Power and force was what they respected then a show of power they would have.   
Your shoes were the first thing you took off, followed by your jewelry. “You can’t be serious.” Crowley whispered his concern. “You can’t do this, Love. I promised Dean to bring you back in one piece.”  
“Babe, I am doing this. You said it yourself he is just a low level demon. This is a cake walk.” He kissed you like it maybe your last kiss. The energy flowed from him to you helping to reinforce your decision. You had no intention of using any of your powers but if you had to, you would. “Don’t worry so much, Babe! I’ve got this.” You found a hair tie in your bag and pull out an angel blade, standing to face your opponent. “So hand to hand or should we use weapons.” The smirk on your face meant you weren’t backing down.   
“Hand to hand.” James decided, you could tell he was afraid of you already.   
“Keep this warm for me.” You handed the blade to Crowley. You quickly tied your hair back, “One rule, if you smoke out, you lose.” James nodded in agreement.   
Sure the last few weeks had been fun playing Crowley’s little debutante but you were far far from that. The fancy clothes and jewelry, and the nice dates out were great but you had been itching to kill or hit something, anything for at least the past week. When it came to supernatural creatures to say you were a psychopath would be putting it mildly, and you weren’t sure if Crowley truly understood that about you. The boys understood it because they were the same in that regard and even though back to back cases were hard, they were also awesome. Sticking a blade in one creature on Monday day and shooting a ghost with buck shot on Tuesday, what could be better. You were made to be a hunter. You wanted to be with Crowley but you decided that you weren’t going to give up hunting.  
You and James stood staring at each other as your boyfriend and the other demons watched circling around. James was the type of demon, who would play dirty, waiting for his move, you slowed your breathing to anticipate anything he would throw at you. He swung a punch at your face, you deflected, countering with a sharp knee to his gut. You moved far away out of his reach to other side of the circle. He came at you again, this time he threw his shoulder into you like he was football player, knocking you to the ground. You grappled with him, hearing your dress rip, until you were now on top of him holding his hands down. The next decision was going to hurt but it was your only move. You head butted him hard dazing him long enough to escape his grasp. You had to keep reminding yourself to not to get angry. He groaned as he got to his feet, he was dizzy and off balance now was the time. You landed a left hook square on his jaw, he went down flipping on his stomach. Remembering your wrestling moves with the boys, you straddled his back and put him in a sleeper hold. He didn’t need to breathe but it didn’t mean that what you were doing didn’t hurt. His face was turning red because he was fighting like hell to get out of the hold. You could tell he didn’t have much else in him.   
“Will you bow to me?” You asked with distant in your voice.  
“No” he managed to squeak out.  
You tightened your grip knowing you won, “Will you bow to me?”  
He thought about it, finally, “Yes!” Escaped from his lips.  
You released him pushing him down on the cold floor as you walked over him. Crowley’s face was relieved to see you won and he pulled you close kissing you deeply. “(Y/N)! Watch out!” He yelled.  
You snatched the angel blade from his hands turning around and jammed it in James’ chest. Watching as his eyes went black and electricity coursed through his body. You kicked him down into the center of the Court, the knife in his hand felt to the ground.  
You hummed and shook your head, “Have I proved my point?” All the demons in the crowd agreed with you.   
You put your heels back on, pulled your hair out of the hair tie and sat back down in to the chair while smoothing your dress flat like nothing had happened. Crowley looked at wondering if you were ok. You simply gestured with your hand for him to carry on.  
Court continued with talk of soul collections, how to deal with problem demons, and new methods of torture, all the while you stayed silent looking ever so often at the poor stupid demon laying dead on the floor. You were now the Queen of Hell and all the demons would come to fear and respect you.

 

When court was over Crowley escorted you back to his chambers. He slammed the door shut and pressed your back to the door. He was all teeth and tongue as his hands roamed over your body. He couldn’t unzip your dress fast enough so he just ripped it right off of you. His smug grin was adorable, “It was ruined anyway, Love.” Your hands cupped his face kissing him roughly. “I don’t worry about anyone but I was so worried that James would hurt you. Don’t ever do that again.” He ordered. “It’s my job to protect you. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. I’m so sorry. He challenged me I knew I could beat him.” You said while you placed hastily stolen kisses on his neck and face. “If we are going to do this I need the demon back. You are giving me far too much energy.”  
“Better?” His eyes went black.  
“Much.”  
“I’d be lying if I said you fighting him didn’t turn me on. You were so hot when you asked him to bow to you. Are you going to ask me the same thing?”  
“No, Baby, I already know that you would do that, so because you always so good to me I was simply going to kneel to you.” You flipped yourselves, now his back was against the wall. He smirked as you trailed kisses over his suit until you were on your knees. Making quick work of his belt and buttons, you pulled down his pants and boxers. You admired the long thick cock that just sprang to life. Oh man was he large. You hand reached out for it, stoking a little harder than normal but Crowley could handle it.   
“Little Girl, you have been very bad today making me worry about you like that.” Oh shit, you really loved this side of him. You didn’t think a daddy kink would ever do it for you but coming from him. God, it worked.   
“Yes, Daddy, I have been very bad.” You licked his shaft, sucking on his tip just enough to tease. “I need some punishment.” Your voice was steady and seductive.   
“Don’t worry, Daddy is going to give you everything you deserve. Just stay on your knees for a bit.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you.   
You began taking his cock in your mouth again, grabbing his firm ass, you lips glided down his length taking as much as you could. You sucked and slurped all the while your panties were getting soaked as Crowley’s growls just turned you on.   
“Are you ready for some punishment?” He asked.   
You didn’t even break away from his dick, you just made eye contact and shook your head a little. He smiled at you and his eyes were black again. You braced yourself as he gripped the back of your head. You closed your eyes, and relaxed feeling his shaft move in and out of mouth as his hips began to rock. He was going slow seeing how much you could really take of him. You opened your eyes when you felt little hairs tickle your nose realizing that you had taken all of him. You thought to yourself, damn you really are a ho, you laughed almost causing you to gag.   
“Something funny, Love?” He asked breaking character.  
You popped off not able to hold back the giggles, “No, Babe!” You snorted putting your hand to your forehead, sitting back as far as you could go. You were probably the wrong person for this type of kink, you liked the role-play aspect but you weren’t the submissive type.  
“What is so funny?” He chuckled at you.   
“Nothing, really!” Shit now you had the damn giggles. He gave you that look of, ‘come on tell me.’ “Ok, ok, I’ll tell you. I didn’t think I could take all of you but when I did I told myself that I really was a ho.”  
“Little Girl, you are going to be my ho tonight.” He declared smacking you in the face with his still hardened length. That only made you snort even louder this time. “Come on (Y/N) are we going to do this or not?”  
You pulled yourself together and in a condescending tone you voiced, “Yes, Big Daddy, I need to be punished.”  
Crowley wasted little time he forcefully took the back of your head, you opened wide and he began to vigorously fuck the inside of your mouth. The feeling of his enormous cock in your mouth felt so fucking good, on top of that you could barely breathe. His moans were even louder this time and more obscene. “I love your mouth. I may fuck you like this all the time. Would you like that?”  
He slowed for a second to see your respond with a quick nod. You wanted to feel him everywhere, you held even tighter on his ass, squeezing it, you started to work a finger between his cheeks rubbing his rectum.  
“Yeah, I like what you are doing back there.” He praised. You pressed your finger in his ass. “Just like that!” He yelled, never stopping his almost cruel pace even when little tears glided over your face. You pushed another finger in working to massage his prostate just right so he would cum faster and harder. “I’m going to cum, Little Girl!” You prepared yourself as hot ropes of cum shot down your throat, he was so far in your mouth it just glided down you almost didn’t have to swallow. You pulled away, slumming over allowing your body to fall down on the rug with a smile on your face. Damn, you were tired now. “You ok, Love?”  
“Yeah, just exhausted.” Your mouth was a little raw but damn if that won’t fun.  
He fixed his pants and joined you on the floor, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Oh you didn’t, Baby. I’m just tried now. I don’t think I can take any more punishment today.” You giggled. “I’ll be your ho again tomorrow.”  
He chuckled with you. “Well let’s get you up off the floor then, Love.” He picked you up and gently placed you in his lusious bed before he discarded his clothes on the ground, joining you for a mid-afternoon nap. The sheets were the softest you had ever felt, that with the plush pillows you would probably fall asleep fast.  
“I love that you can laugh with me. I have no else to laugh with plus you aren’t scared of me. I’ve been so alone for so long.” He stated snuggling up closer to you.  
“Why would I be scared of my big ole’ teddy bear of a boyfriend? You should be scared of me.” You replied.  
“I know I should be but instead I’m in love with you.” He kissed your forehead and you hummed. “Get some rest, Love. I’ll make sure your taken care of later.” Your head laid on his chest as you drifted off to sleep.


	12. Part twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, fluff, Destiel fun

A rose and amber colored glow shown through the frosted glass of the large warehouse windows. You groaned as you stretched out on the Egyptian cotton sheets. The spot beside you was empty as you rolled, then the bed dipped as warm arms slid around your waist.   
“You’re awake.” Crowley lips grazed your ear as he kissed down the back of your neck.   
“I don’t think I’ve slept like that in awhile.” You hummed still in a sleepy haze. “What time is it baby?”  
“A little past six.”  
You shot straight up, “Six! Oh shit, Dean is probably worried. I gotta call him.”  
“Don’t worry Darlin’, I text Dean when I woke up.” He calmed you down.  
“Oh ok” you curled up back next to him.   
The next few minutes were laced with touches and soft kisses, you could feel yourself siphoning some of his energy. It wasn’t a whole lot and normally he didn’t mind. “Love, you’re taking my powers.”  
“I know.” You kissed lazily, “Wait! You can feel that?” you were shocked.  
“I’m starting to learn how to tell when you are. That’s why I got up earlier. You were sleeping and I was just holding you then this feeling of euphoria overcame me.” He explained.  
“Oh baby, we’ve gotta get this under control. I want to be with you and I feel like we’re being cheated by having those perfect loving moments stolen all the time.” You looked into his soulful brown eyes hoping he would understand. “When we get back, I’m going to start my research back up. There has to be a spell or something that can solve our little problem of me trying not to kill you.”

“And we will.” He kissed your forehead.

You held him tight and thought of your bedroom and all the research you needed to do. When you opened your eyes, both of you were lying your bed.

“Love, why are we back here so soon? I was hoping to take you out tonight.”

You moved from the bed, “I told you I need to get back to my research.” you threw on a tank top over your head and slid on a comfy pair of jeans, you continued, “I’m not stopping until I find a way for us to be together all the time without me hurting you.”

“Ok then. I’ll get dressed and make you some coffee.” He was not about to argue with you when he wanted a solution to your problem just as badly.

He grabbed the flannel shirt and jeans that you bought for him for when he hung out at the bunker and you both walked out to the kitchen. You greeted Sam and Dean, who were eating dinner at the table. 

“How was Court?” Dean asked.

“It was wonderful, Jarrell set up flowers and candles for me and Crowley bought me new dresses.” You gushed.

Dean rolled his eyes, “No, I mean how was the fight.”

“You told him. Why would you tell him that?” You looked at Crowley like he betrayed you.

“(Y/N), when it comes to your safety Dean needs to know everything.” Crowley explained.

“So what happened?” Sam questioned.

“A demon challenged me, he said if I could beat him he would bow to me. So I beat him, hand to hand but then he thought he could stab me in the back and that is when I killed him.” You sighed.

“Now all the demons will bow to her.” Crowley said with such pride.

“You’re ok, right?” Dean inquired.

“Of course Deano.” You told him. “Baby, I’ll be in the library. Three sugars lots of cream.” you pect him on the lips.

 

Everyone followed you into the library, “what exactly are we looking for?” Dean asked knowing you wanted to find a solution to your siphoning.

“Anything really, a spell, incantation, talisman whatever just something that can prevent his love from activating my powers.” You set up all your journals in front of you, each one was specializing in one form of magic or other. You had been accumulating so much magical knowledge, you had to find a way to organize it and these journals were helping you with that.

A few hours past before, the handsome Castiel joined you all in the library, he sat alone in a leather chair. You could still feel his lips on yours from the other week when you had been testing out your powers. It was definitely the best kind of test you had ever taken. His bright blue eyes caught yours, they always captivated you, but he was Dean’s whether either one of them wanted to admit it. 

You smiled at Dean but he wasn’t paying attention to you so you kicked his shin, and gestured with your head for him to go and talk to Cas. You mouthed, “Go! Go!” you were emphatic with you eyes. This was the perfect time to have this conversation, there was no crazy big bad trying to kill everyone, everything was actually calm and going well.

Dean got up and walked over to Cas, “hey buddy, can I talk to you?”

“Yes, Dean. What would you like to talk about?” Cas asked back.

“Umm… can we talk in private?”

The two gorgeous tall men walked down the hall, Dean looked back at you, with two thumbs up you gave him the cheesiest grin ever. You waited until they closed the door, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” You squealed. “I can’t believe he is finally going to tell Cas how he feels. This is amazing!” Both Crowley and Sam just laughed at your excitement. Dean was like your brother, father, best friend all rolled into one person. You wanted him to be happy, and Cas was that one person for him. 

You ran down the hall and put your ear to door. You could hear him stutter as he said how he felt but once started he couldn’t stop. He said ‘I love you’ almost five times before Cas spoke up. You were concerned that Cas wouldn’t express his feelings. Then you heard Cas’ deep voice say, ‘I love you too, Dean.’ Their feet shuffled on the hardwood as they came closer together. You could hear a gentle sigh and moan come from the room, you of course knew they were having their first kiss. 

You giggled as you ran back down the hall, “Yes!” You yelled out in the library. You had never been so happy for another couple before.

“That means they are?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Yes, that means your brother is finally going to get it on with the Angel.” You danced around the library while Crowley and Sam just looked at you with a WTF face. You were also honestly sick of all the sexual tension that was always around them and it was finally over. This brought you new hope that if a hunter and an angel could find love then maybe just maybe a siphon and a demon could actually make it. 

 

The next three days were mostly spent researching, you found a ton of great spells that you could modify but it was getting them to work that was going to be tricky. The boys had gone off to put down a vampire nest, you knew they could handle it so you opted to stay and continue researching, especially since Dean had planned a first date with Cas for when the hunt was over. Even your boyfriend had left you alone for almost 24 hours, he was off doing some of his kingly duties and you didn’t questioned it.

Your eyes were glued to your journals, you had written down one name over and over again but she would never help you. You closed your journals trying not to think about her, she wouldn’t understand. Finally, you said her name out loud, “Rowena.” Just that simple act you knew you had to find her. She would know what to do, she would have an answer for you. The two of you had become not exactly friends but at least mutual allies and she had shown you so much. This was her son and even though they hated each other maybe she would be the mom you always wanted her to be for her son.

You closed your eyes and thought of her dark red hair, those beautiful gowns she wore and her thick Irish accent, you didn’t know if it would work but you heard a bunch of people talking so you opened your eyes. You found yourself in the back of a nice restaurant near the bathrooms, you could see the back of her head in a booth. What were you going to say? Do you lie or tell the truth maybe just a half truth would work?

You stood there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to find the nerve to actually speak. One foot in front of the other, you made your way to the bar, turning your head you caught her attention making direct eye contact. 

“Whiskey neat.” You ordered sitting on the bar stool. Swiveling around you smiled back at her. 

Rowena stood and sauntered over to you, “How did you find me?”

“I’m a hunter, remember.” She nodded at your answer. You kept looking at the doors in away to make it look like you weren’t alone. “I need your help. We need to talk in private.” You downed your drink in an attempt to muster up some courage.

Adjacent to the restaurant was a hotel that Rowena had been staying at for the last week. You two exchanged cordial pleasantries as you made your way up the elevator to the fifth floor. 

“What can I help you with, my dear?” Rowena asked with a coy smile, closing the door to the hotel room.

“I need a spell or something that will protect magic from love.” You explained.

“So you finally learned what you are.” Your jaw dropped when she said those words. “Who is the lucky fellow? Is it Cas? I always thought him and Dean would be together.”

“No, it’s definitely not Cas and yes, they’re together now. How did you know about me?” You asked.

“Oh deary, I cast a spell a long time ago that lets me see the magic within one’s soul. You’re a siphon, aren’t ya?” You gulped at her accusations even though it was true.

“Yes, yes I am.” You admitted.

“Well then spill it, who is he? He must be really special if you tracked me down for help.” She looked at you like she was was your best friend.

You were nervous to tell her, “Do you think you can help?”

“Of course, you aren’t the first siphon to fall in love with a magical creature.” She took your hand.

“it’s um… um… Crowley.” You finally spoke.

“My Fergus! You are in love with Fergus.” She took a few steps back.

“Yes, I am and he loves me back.”

“(Y/N), I respect you but I can’t help you.” She told you as your heart sank.

“Can’t or won’t help?” Her face said it all. She wasn’t going to be of any use. “What I don’t get is why you hate him so much? You left him when he was eight years old. He was eight, yeah, he told me all about that.” You cried then you started yell. “You are probably the reason he’s a demon in the first place. What the hell did your eight year old son ever do to you? I can’t believe you, this is his one shot at love and I feel it every time we’re together. I don’t want to hurt him.” She let you rant. “You are an awful mother. You know I now have the full power of Hell to back me up. I could have ten demons here in seconds then you would help us only to save your own skin.” You were angry as hate spill from you. You quickly touched your pearl necklace and remembered how he made you feel. “I just want us to be in love without fear of me killing him. But I guess that would be too much to ask.”

She didn’t respond instead she turned away from you, hiding her face. You hear a small sniffle from her. Was she crying? Good, she should cry. “You know my number if you change your mind.” You cleared your mind and thought of your room, in seconds you were there throwing yourself in the bed and crying into a pillow.

You had cried yourself asleep, Crowley found you laying on top of sheets and blankets and were bundled up. “Love, I have brought you a little something to eat.” He announced as he walked into your room. 

You woke up still upset that Rowena wouldn’t help you. He noticed that your eyes were puffy and your mascara had run down your cheek. “Have you been crying?” He asked so tenderly, placing the warm body of food in your hands.

You opened the box to find a large burger and fries, you smiled at him because he was being so sweet. “Yeah I have been.” You took a bite, “you’re going to hate me.”

“I would never hate you. Please tell me what is going on.” He asked as you stuffed your face, hoping he would just drop it.

“I went to go visit your mother.” You said shyly.

“Why in hell would you go see her?” He raised his voice.

“I just thought she would have answers and if she knew that you were happy she might try and help us.” You sobbed, hanging your head low almost touching your food in the styrofoam container.

His warm arms surrounded you, “It’s ok. My Love! It’ll be ok.” He tilted your head up, “I’m proud of you. I would have never gone to my mother for help.”

“Yeah and now she won’t help us. And… and she knows what will work.” You felt defeated. “What if I never figured this out.”

“No, no. We, Love, we will figure this out. You will learn how to control your powers. Don’t you worry.” His embrace made every better.

“I just want to be fully with you, no holding back.”

“I know my Love. I am still happy with what we have.” He placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Me too.”

“Now finish your food then we can go to sleep.” He knew that this was emotionally draining for you and rest would make you feel better. You nodded, shoving a couple of french fries in your piehole.

 

Crowley had held you all night even when you protested that you were taking his powers. Your phone rang, it was late and the number was unknown. You of course panicked assuming something was wrong with the boys, and the hunt went bad answering the phone, “(Y/N)” a slurred Irish accent said at 3 am, “I’ve been thinking and the solution to your problem is quite simple.” Rowena hiccuped.

“Who is it Love?” Crowley whispered.

Your didn’t say anything just turned the phone so both of you could hear.

“To protect your magic from his love, you will need a Hamsa.” Rowena explained.

“You mean like an evil eye?” You questioned.

“Yes, deary, very good. Umm… where was I? Oh yes, not just any old dime store Hamsa, you’re going to need one that is made of silver and has been blessed by a priest or rabbi. This shouldn’t be hard for my son to find.”

“No that should be easy. Anything else?” You knew in her drunken state she might forget to tell you something.

“You will need to cast a very special spell over the Hamsa. I’ll send you the spell and ingredients. I would recommend wearing the Hamsa to make it work so I would choose one that is small enough to wear on a chain.” She continued.

“Rowena, thank you.” You said trying not to cry because you were overwhelmed with emotions.

“Tell Fergus, I never hated him.” She confessed. “It was never him. I thought love was weakness but I guess I was wrong. Tell him I’m glad that the two of you are together. Will you tell him?”

“Yes, Rowena I’ll tell him. Thank you, thank you again.” You hung up the phone. Tears of joy streamed down your cheek. “Baby!” You kissed his lips repeatedly tackling him into the bed. “Did you hear that she is going to help us? And the best part she doesn’t hate you. Isn’t that great news?!?” You squealed.

“Love that is wonderful news.” He was still a little surprised and confused at his mother’s actions. He wasn’t sure if she could be trusted or what her possible end game was but he was thrilled that you were smiling again.


	13. Part thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, smut, spells

Barely sleeping last night, you were positively buzzing around the bunker. Even folding laundry had a new special kind of joy for you.

Crowley had found you about a dozen silver Hamsas, if this spell worked he wanted to make sure you always had one if you needed it.

Two days later, a FedEx box showed up, Crowley and you looked at the box and held each other’s hands. “This is what we’ve been waiting for, Baby.”

Sliding a knife around the edges, the box opened easy enough. You pulled your phone out and turned on the camera, if you were doing this you were going to document everything. Crowley had indicated his concern that his mother was helping you. So you put a pair of latex gloves on, as you snapped photos of everything in the box, once you felt confident that you could recreate the spell at a later date you pulled the items out of the box.

“Is that Enochian?” You asked picking up the hand written spell. 

“Yes, that is, my pet.” Crowley said as you handed him the paper.

Moving away from the table, you called down the hall, “Cas, Cassie, Sweetie!”

He popped his head out of the kitchen, and strolled towards you, “yes my Queen. How can I be of service?”

You tilted your head, “Stop that.” You gently smacked his arm, “Did Dean put you up to that?”

He scratched his head, rolling over the correct answer. “Um… yes, yes he did.”

“Well stop. I’m just the Queen of Hell not your queen.” You both walked back to the war room. “And even that’s not official yet.” you pulled the spell off of the table, “why is this spell in Enochian?”

Cas replied, “probably because at one time siphons and angels shared a common language. Remember you are more similar to an angel than anything else.”

“She’s my angel.” Crowley smiled at you and felt weak under his stare.

Consulting Cas’ expertise, he reviewed the spell. He informed you that everything appeared to be in order. One thing you knew was that one wrong ‘Ra’ or 'Tah’ said incorrectly would mess up the whole spell. You sighed, knowing that Crowley’s suspicions were not founded and Rowena really did come through for you. “I need my magic box!” you said as you ran down the hall for it.

You were almost out of breath when you got back to the war room, “Love, I think you should take your time. I know you are excited but maybe we should wait.”

“You think I’m going to mess this up.” your voice rose.

His hands were on your shoulders, “darling, darling, no no.” He shushed you. “Maybe we just don’t rush this.” His lips left a light kiss on your forehead.

“You’re right.” You conceded. It wasn’t like anyone was about to die or anything. For the next hour, you painstakingly crushed herbs, measured ingredients and set the alter. You had never really took the time to do a spell properly before, it felt like you were back in the kitchen with your mom making cookies for Christmas. You hadn’t thought about her in such a long time, or any of your family. You had been so busy with hunting that remembering their faces was even hard. When you started hunting, your goal was to kill all demons as revenge for killing them when you were twelve. Now, you were in love with one and about be the Queen of Hell. You didn’t even know what that really would mean for you, do you have to become a demon too? You hoped not, because why would you doing all this if you had to become a demon. How would your parents feel about all of this and how you changed?

Crowley watched you work with a Scotch in his hand, his eyes on you made you blushed. You really were going to miss feeling his love pour into you but this had to be done if your relationship was going to last. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Love.”

His voice made your head pop up, “hmm?”

“You seem a little distracted, are you ok?”

“Oh yes, I’m fine, never better actually. I was just thinking that my parents will never get to meet you.” You sighed. “I wonder what they would think of us.”

“I’d like to think that they would see how much I truly love you and they may give their blessing.” He responded.

“Yeah, I like that idea.” You smiled as you finished measuring the last ingredient. “I think we’re ready, now.”

You lit three candles around the alter. Then placing the blessed silver Hamsas on the bottom of the mixing bowl, you threw in the sage, mugwort and various other items, waving your hands over the bowl to you feel it’s energy. Drawing a deep breath inward, you spoke the spell slowly. Cas had translated it for you, it said,

'Protect me from the love of the one I love. Allow me to still love them and feel my perfect love. Please, oh God, let them not hurt because they love me. Protect me oh Lord of Lords. Protect our love as it grows.’

The final step was to kiss the one you love, you turned to Crowley and he passionately kissing you showing you all the love he could muster. His hands wandered all over your back and down your backside. The power he was giving you was immense and you felt yourself become light headed as you almost started to get drunk from his love. The bowl caught on fire and you smiled at the lovely soft glow, praying that it worked. When the embers died, you fished a silver Hamsa from the bottom of the brass bowl. The Hamsa was cool to the touch, you strung it on a silver chain and you lifted your hair for Crowley to help you clasp the necklace.

“Should we test it out.” Crowley suggested, you spun around and he pulled you into a kiss. You felt nothing but his lips on you. “And?” He asked between kisses.

“I think.” You pecked his lips, “it worked.” You smiled peppering him with kisses as you wrapped yourself around him. 

“Yeah?” He questioned.

“Yes!” You squealed.

He bent his knees and lifted you bridal style, you giggled as he walked you into your bedroom. He was so gentle as he placed you on the bed before he stepped away to close the door. “Can you still use your powers with that on?”

You snapped your fingers and the candles lit themselves, “I could get use to this.” You smirked as you crawled towards the end of the bed. 

He turned the overhead light switch off and made his way over to you. “I’m going to worship you all day and night long.” His lips slid over yours as he pushed you back on the bed. 

“I could get use to this too.” You chuckled against his him. 

His fingers danced down your chest before he grabbed your waist. You pulled the silk fabric of his tie loose as you unbuttoned his dress shirt. “This is taking too much time.” He declared. He snapped his fingers and both of you were naked.

“Why haven’t you done that before?” you said in disbelief.

“I don’t know maybe I’ve never been so impatient.”

“Ok, you have to show me that trick sometime.” You kissed him feeling his cock rub against your belly as the weight of his chest was pressed on top of you. “I love you, Baby!”

“I love you too, My Queen.” He rolled you over on top of him. “This is all going to be about you.” His voice was thick with lust. “I want you to sit on my face.”

“Oh!” You felt your arousal pool in your pussy.

“I told you I wanted to worship you.” He helped to guide you into position. You were unsure how this was going to feel or what to really do but he assured you that you would feel so amazing. The headboard was your friend, you gripped it tight, as you lowered yourself over top his lips. His hands pressed you down onto his mouth, you thought you might just hover there above him but that was not his intentions. He wanted you to ride his face, that was never so clear as when you felt him bury his face and tongue into your pussy. His course whiskers tickled you with a delicious burn.

“Oh fuck, Baby! That’s good.” You yelled, that tongue of his was already fucking deep into your folds. His hands moved up to your waist allowing you the ability to shift and glide over him. You rocked back and forth over his lips hitting his nose to your hood with every thrust. You whimpered, choking back the deepest moan you may have ever moaned before. “Oh don’t stop!” He worked your clit good with his tongue as you ground down on him. You groaned “Yes! Yes! Yes!” You yelled even louder with each yes. He tongue pulsated inside your pussy. “I’m going to… I’m going to cum, Baby!” The ecstasy felt so good and it just kept building and building. You felt like a flood was about to come out of you. Then you found your release but it wasn’t like normal, shit, water gushed from your pussy. Oh what the fuck was that, you were surprised, you had never squirted before. You heard Crowley chuckle. “Oh Baby, I’m so sorry. I’ve never done that.” You apologized as you moved from him. 

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Love. Did that feel good?” He asked, taking a tissue from box by the bed to wipe his face.

“Good, good?! That was freaking amazing! Good is an understatement.” You panted as you leaned back against the bed. Taking deep breaths were all you could do to try and calm your body down. Electricity felt like it was spilling from your arms and legs as it pounded through you.

Crowley snuggled up to you, “my Queen, is that something you want to do again?” He smirked.

“I think you know the answer to that.” You kissed him tasting yourself on his lips. 

“Tell me what you want my Queen?”

“I’ll I want is you.” You explained.

“Then you should have me forever, (Y/N).” He said with love.

His face lingered over yours while his fingers were tangling in your hair, he took the time to soak you in under his heated stare. You almost couldn’t take his eyes on you in that way, normally you would feel his magic and love but all you could feel was his eyes washing over your face and form. His lips were on yours, hands on your hips as you opened yourself to him. He lined himself up gently pushing deep with one motion, his lips never once left yours, continuing to capture kiss after kiss. Your tongues danced in time with his slow delicate thrusts. He turned his head to kiss down your face and to nibble on your ear, “I love you” he whispered over and over again. His words, the way he knew your body and what you needed was driving you crazy. Your limbs were wrapped up in each other in a grip that said never let me go. You moaned against his mouth as you lungs burned from all of the delicious attention. Your head tilted back on its own gasping for air, as you felt a rise in crescendo reaching your highest peak, your left leg shook uncontrollably, your vision went black as you turned your face to the side of the pillow. Hips met hips as Crowley worked you through your release just before warm ropes of cum spilled onto your walls. 

Hours or days past, at this time you weren’t sure, both of you got lost in each other. If you were hungry you just took the necklace off and made out with him for a few minutes and the power from him would make the hunger stop. You talked and talked, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

You woke up to him talking on the phone, he hung up and made his way to you. “Was that Jarrell?”

“Yes, it was, Love. Just some matters in hell that had to be dealt with.” he replied. 

“So tell me about Jarrell?” Your fingers intertwined with his. Other than Crowley and well maybe Meg you had never met a demon that you liked. Wow, Meg was the first demon who made you think maybe demons could love. Her devotion for Cas was beautiful and you were truly sorry when your boyfriend killed her. It was amazing just how much you could forgive Crowley for but you had to believe that he had changed for you much like Meg did for Cas. “He’s so much different than the others.”

He hummed in response, “you noticed that. It isn’t hard to miss.” He chuckled. “Much like me he sold his soul but I did it because I wanted something immaterial but he did it to save his wife and daughter’s life.”

“Like John or Dean?” You interjected.

“Yes and those souls never truly turn what you would call evil. Someone like Jarrell will normally not kill unless you order them to. That’s why I made him my butler, he was a wealthy noble man back in the late 19th century, and as such he loves making things just so.” You smiled listening to him. “You remind him of his Sara, his daughter. The other day you didn’t just scare me, you scared him too. There are more people who would miss you if you were gone. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Thank you!” You kissed him chastely.

Before you two could get anything started again, there was a knock, “Hey, I made tacos.” Dean yelled through the door, “Um. If you want take a breather.”

“Chicken or beef?” you asked with a giggle.

“Both, now get your ass in here.” He yelled back.

You both chuckled and got dressed to join everyone in the kitchen.


	14. Part fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, sexual talk but no smut

The promise of Dean’s tacos with all the bad fats lead your nose to the savory smell of the kitchen. Cas was helping Dean put the tacos together and Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop up clacking away on the keyboard. 

“No computers during dinner.” Dean told Sam as you and Crowley sat down.

“But I think I got us a case.” Sam complained.

“Don’t care. They can wait until after we eat.” You watched the two brothers argue.

“Really Dean?”

“Yes, really!” Dean could be King of the sass when he wanted to be. “I’ve been cooking for an hour and it’d be nice to have a family meal. The monster will still be there in thirty minutes.”

Sam mumbled something before putting his computer on the counter just out of arm’s reach. “So can we talk about the case?” You asked Dean.

“Yeah, sure, we can talk about work.” Dean replied.

“Ok so what do you think it is?” You turned and addressed Sam.

“I’m thinking it’s a wraith.”

“Ooh ooh I call dibs on being the crazy person this time.” You shot your hand in the air, knowing typical wraith MO.

“You’re going on this hunt, Love?” Crowley asked out of concern.

“Yeah, I’ve been itching to hunt something for awhile. I’ve been so focused on solving our problem. Is that ok?” You weren’t used to asking permission but you thought it was necessary now since you had someone actually waiting for you at home.

He took your hand, “yes of course, just be careful.” He kissed your cheek.

Dean brought over a huge tray of food, “Alright dig in.” Cas and Dean sat next to each other and Dean reached for Cas’ hand before whispering in his ear. By the smile on Cas’ face you could only assume it was ‘I love you’ or ‘thank you’. Dean looked at you “I’m guessing that charm thing works.”

“Oh yeah!” You nudged Crowley a little. “Cassie, thank you so much again. Oh, Baby, we should do something nice for your mom.”

“Agreed, maybe a nice condo in Boca.” Crowley hummed, you winked back in agreement.

Everyone grabbed at the food, you noticed how you and Crowley were holding hands and Cas and Dean were still as well. You couldn’t help but think Sam needed someone too. “um we are going to have to get you a girl cause you are now the fifth wheel, Sammy boy.”

“Well when I meet someone, I’ll bring her around.” Sam told you sarcastically.

“You know who you would be great with.” You smiled.

“You told me before, I don’t think so.” Sam cut you off not wanting to go down that rabbit hole again.

“Oh no, you don’t get to say something like that and not tell the class.” Dean commented.

You look at Sam and he motioned you to tell everyone, “I think him and Jody would make an awesome couple.”

“Oh Miss Mills, she is lovely. Good choice.” Crowley chimed in.

“How did I forget? You two went on a date once.” You chuckled before you punched him in the arm “never hurt her again.”

“Oh my honor.” Crowley wrapped his arm around you.

“No, no, no, Jody is like our mom. She is the wrong choice for him.” Dean argued.

“Cas, tell him that I have a keen ability to make a love match.” You glared at Cas.

“It is true, she is able to determine compatible souls. I would trust her, Siphons like Cupids pull their powers from love and are able to sense a possible match.” Cas clarified.

“Ok let’s hear your reason why.” Dean addressed.

“Hear me out guys,” your hands were expressive, “so men marry their moms right?” 

All the guys shook their heads except for Dean. “But he didn’t know his mom.”

“Sam may have not known Mary but he had you as his mom. And Jody is probably the closest thing to a female version of you, Dean.”

“What? I don’t see it.” Dean kept playing devil’s advocate, knowing that you wanted the best for Sam.

“Really! She’s strong, smart, compassionate, loyal. She is an amazing mom and kick ass hunter. She is totally you. Oh plus she’s hot for an older woman.” Dean tilted his head and conceded to your points.

“Ok ok, next time we’re up in South Dakota. I’ll see about asking her out.” Sam threw up his hands. “But I make no promises. She may not even like the idea.”

“Dude have you seen you? She’s gonna like the idea.” You said with a fake New Jersey accent.

“So are Cas and I, a good match?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah, cause girls always marry their fathers.” You chuckled and Sam spit out his beer in laughter.

“Oh my God. I never saw that before but damn Cas is so much like Dad.” Sam high fived you.

“Is not!” Dean got flustered.

“Is too!” You yelled back. “I knew John. When you first meet Cas he was totally John maybe not so much now, but it’s still there.”

“Fine. If I won’t with Cas, who would you pair me with?” Dean asked.

“That’s easy, Donna.” You replied.

“Now that I definitely see that too.” Sam said.

“She is very beautiful and nice.” Cas added.

“Dean loves himself some lady cops. Remember that hot blonde one in that little town in Texas that I bet you I could pick up. Damn, she was fine. I rocked her all night.” You brought up.

“Wait you like women too?” Crowley looked at you surprised/excited.

“Ahh yeah, I guess we never really talked about that. But if you ever want to spice things up I don’t mind sharing you. We could pick up a cute blonde or brunette with big boobs, she’s gotta have big boobs, and we could lick you like a lollipop. Or better yet you could pound her while I lick her good.”

“On that note, I think you just gave all the men at the table a boner.” Dean joked and looked at Cas’ growing crotch area. “Don’t worry hunny, I’ll take care of you in a bit.” Dean nibbled on Cas’ ear.

“That is so hot. I volunteer as tribute whenever you two want to spice things up.” You giggled, getting a side eye from Crowley. “of course with my boyfriend’s permission.”

Within a few hours, you and the Winchesters were on the road headed to a small city somewhere in Colorado. Dean saw you smiling in the rearview mirror only 30 minutes away from the bunker, “you really are going to miss him aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” You smiled taking the time to properly blush and think about how much you really were going to miss him. “But this is good. Us off to hunt monsters together. This is my first hunt since Crowley and I got together. Nothing’s changed right?”

“Ummm have you seen those powers you got. Yeah, that’s a game changer now.” Dean commented.

You formed a blue ball of light from your hands, “I guess you’re right. I can’t wait to use these in action.”

“(Y/N/N)” you hummed at Sam, “I wouldn’t use those too openly. If other hunters find out they may try and kill you. They don’t know you like we do.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You made the glowing orb disappear. “It’s not something that I would show to just anyone and I know to only use them when I’m really in trouble.” Both men looked at each other with silent nods knowing that you understood what it took to keep your powers a secret.

It was little harder than you were hoping to get yourself inside the facility since it was an retirement home that the wraith was terrorizing and not a mental institution. So here you were three days later, pushing little old Ms. Gill down the hallway in a wheelchair, she was a nice lady who went to the bathroom a lot but it could be worse. Sam was working with Mr. Thompson, who was a mean old son of a bitch that kept pinching your ass. While Dean on the other hand was in charge of some of the more incapacitated patients, plus he was a favorite of all of the nurses. Even though he was with Cas, he could still pull out the charm that made all the ladies swoon. It didn’t take you long to try and test everyone with silver or a mirror that would have had access to the patients. This was beginning to wear on you, who the hell was it? You needed to gank this bitch and soon.

The phone in the pocket of your scrubs vibrated as your turned the corner to Ms. Gill’s room.

Crowley: Love, I miss you. Be careful.

You smiled and looked down at your feet before replying back.

Y/N: I miss you too. I love you.

Ms. Gill noticed your demeanor change, “You look happy today. Was that from your boyfriend?” 

“Yeah it was.” You smiled.

“What’s he like? You know a girl like me hasn’t gotten any in a long time.” Ms. Gill explained making you chuckle.

“Well he’s sophisticated, handsome, a lot older than me.”

“Not like me older?” she questioned.

The truth was closer to yes but you knew you had to lie. “Um no, no he’s-he’s in his fifties. So it’s still a May December relationship.” You sat in the chair next to the bed. “Oh but he’s so caring and generous, the perfect bad boy. My brothers don’t really like him. Well they’re starting to come around, it’s been the hardest on Dean because they were friends before we started to date.”

“Like good friends?”

“Yeah, he helped Dean through a rough patch.”

“He seems like he might be one.” She told you.

“Yeah, that’s crazy to even think about but yeah, yeah I think you might be right.” You agreed.

That evening trio went back to the motel with no leads.

“I’m telling you it is the janitor.” Dean proclaimed.

“Dude, I flirted my ass off to get him to stand in front of that mirror. It’s not him.” You sassed back.

Dean sighed, “You’re right.”

“Maybe we’re looking this wrong. Could it be a patient?” Sam stepped in.

“Well it ain’t Mr. Thompson, if that’s what you’re thinking. I smacked him good with my silver ring after he grabbed me.” You told them.

It was back to the drawing board, laptops opened up and you were sitting on the bed while the Winchesters sat a the small table by the window. You were about to fall asleep after researching for few hours, when Jarrell popped into your room.

The guys immediately jumped up with weapons drawn, “Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” Jarrell yelled.

You leap up and went to him taking his hands. “Jarrell, what are you doing here?”

“The King sent me. The demons must think he is weak and they are trying to change the timeframe of deals from 10 years to 5 years.” He informed.

“What? Hell no! They can’t do that.” You turned to the brothers, “I gotta go stop this.” you hugged both of them, and they kissed you on your cheeks.

“Just be careful, Kid!” Dean said as he squeezed you.

“I will be. I know just what to do to get these bastards inline.” You marched towards the door, right before you hit it you vanished into thin air.

You appeared right outside the main doors to the throne room. Pushing the large wooden doors open with a great deal of force, you made your entrance. The heels of your boots made a loud banging noise that quieted the room quickly, “What the hell is going on here?” You asked in an authoritative voice as you walked towards Crowley.

“Your Majesty, we were just suggesting that we reduce the amount of years someone is given after selling their soul. This would increase our soul collection by 20%.” The Demon cowered in front of you. It was clear to everyone that the demons feared you more than Crowley now. He normally held them in contempt and was agitated with them, where as you looked for any redeeming qualities they may have so when you were pissed your whole personality changed.

“No, no, no, no, nooo.” you almost sang your displeasure with their ideas. “I don’t think so. First off your plan is short sighted,” you said, looking to Crowley for his approval, “sure you want to increase your numbers now but once word gets out that we’ve reduced the amount of years people get, they won’t want to deal with us anymore. If anything, you wanna increase your long term numbers, then you need to give them more years!” you let that sink in for a moment, the demons started to whisper to each other. “Jarrell?” you tried to find him in the crowd, he was almost always in the back.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” he came forward.

“What would an extra year or an extra five years have meant for you to be with your wife and daughter?” you compassionately asked.

“It would have meant everything, Your Majesty.” Jarrell responded.

“Think about it. More years is the way to go. Hell, we should be thinking about ways to help them buy back their souls.” The demons murmured amongst themselves again. “That is probably not a discussion for today but y’all need to think about. Believe me we will not be hurting for the numbers. People will still sell their souls, but what we offer is a service and in the service industry you always want to give more to your customers.”

You took Crowley’s hand indicated that you were done speaking, “That settles that. This meeting is adjourned.” Crowley told them. The demons exited the room, “Darling, that was brilliant.” He kissed your forehead.

“I didn’t overstep my bounds, did I?” You chewed the inside of your mouth.

“No, I’ve been thinking about increasing the number of years for a long time now. It’s good to know you are on my side.”

“I’m always on your side.”

“Can you stay, Love?” He asked.

“I want to but we have a wraith to gank.” You sighed not wanting to leave his side. 

“I understand.” Your bodies naturally gravitated towards each other until arms wrapped gently around each other. He kissed you deeply burning the breath from your lungs, his lips moved smoothly over yours. “Just remember, you can always pop over here and get a little lovin’ anytime you’d like.” His words made you chuckle.

“I’ll have to remember that Baby.” You told him before he let you go back to work.

You popped back into the motel room startling the Winchesters. “Jeez, you are just as bad a Cas.” Dean told you.

“Sorry about that.” you said to them as you looked into the mirror, your lips were all swollen and red. You loved that feeling of being loved by Crowley.

“And?” Sam asked pulling you away from your day dream.

“Oh yeah there was stay of execution.” you informed.

“Because of you?” Dean questioned a little surprised.

“Yeah, because of me.” you chuckled at yourself, still not believing that you just commanded a room of demons and they actually listened.

“Wow, you might actually change hell.” Dean said as he handed you a beer.


	15. Part fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, smut, daddy kink

The monster was ganked but it didn’t end the way you wanted it to. How could you have missed it? Dammit, she was so nice to you. You did tested her, you had to have? Were you blinded by the fact that you could talk to her about Crowley? 

Moping around your room, You hated yourself that you had to kill Ms. Gill. Crowley tried to comfort you but you weren’t in the mood. So instead he brought you flowers and chocolate cake to cheer you up, he was being so great. It wasn’t him and you hoped he knew that, it was simply hard to believe that your judgement was so skewed. Ms.Gill was the first person outside of the life that you opened up to about your boyfriend. It made you think were you doing the right thing by loving him.

You were sleeping under your heaviest comforter, Crowley let you rest and walked into the library to sit with Sam.

“Hey mate.”

“Hey Crowley.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sam nodded, “Does she get sad like that often?” Crowley asked.

Sam sighed, “Not really but it hits her hardest when she trusted someone and they turned out to not be who they are.”

“I see.” Crowley looked down

“Yeah and Ms. Gill and her had gotten close. It’s difficult to kill when you actually liked them.” Sam continued. “Trust is such a big deal for her, that’s probably why Dean didn’t like you and her together at first.”

“You know I would never hurt her.” Crowley argued.

“Man, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t. But you’re still a demon and we’ve been burned by demons before, hell, we’ve been burned by you. You love her, I believe that, and she knows that you love her. All I’m just saying be good to her. Before you would have just had a pissed off hunter on your hands but now you have freaking Jean Grey to contend with. Think about it!” Sam chuckled watching Crowley’s face ponder feeling the wrath of an angry Siphon on his hands.

Crowley’s phone rang and he got up walking towards the first empty bedroom by the library, “Jarrell, that’s not big enough” he chastised looking at the photo he was sent. “She is going to be Queen. Think regal, lavish, bold. I need her to say ‘yes’.”

Dean heard Crowley talking to Jarrell and entered the room. “I want it to be large like Princess Diana’s or Grace Kelly’s. Do you understand?” Crowley hung up abruptly.

“Call him back.” Dean said firmly.

“What?” Crowley questioned.

“Call him back. She’s going to say ‘yes’ to you no matter what you give her but I think you should get her something she will actually wear. Remember, she’s a hunter first, and your girlfriend or Queen second. She would want something,” Dean paused thinking of the best word, “demure,” he look right at Crowley, “simple and pretty. She will want something that isn’t going to snag on stuff and that she can wear everyday.”

“You think?” Crowley asked again.

“Yeah, I’m her best friend. I think I know her a little bit better than you do. With you she gets to play beauty pagent, dress up but that’s not really her. I know you love her but I think you need to spend some time really getting to know her. I can count on my hand how many actual boyfriends she’s had.” Dean held up the number one.

“One? Come on mate. She has had plenty of partners.” Crowley questioned.

“Yeah one. She’s had plenty of one night stands or weekend flings but she’s put her faith, her trust in you. And you need to learn who she is before you two get married.”

Crowley hummed and pulled out his phone, “Jarrell, I’ve changed my mind. (Y/N) needs something less ostentatious and more demure.” Crowley used Dean’s word as he nodded to Dean. “I thinking more bezel and channel set diamonds, so that she doesn’t have to worry about losing a stone when she’s on a hunt.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I think that would be more fitting.” Jarrell responded.

“Only the finest quality will do though. Don’t disappoint.” Crowley hung up. “Dean, I would ask her father for permission to marry (Y/N) but I can’t. So I wanted to ask you.” Crowley looked Dean straight in the eye.

“As long as you make her happy and promise not to hurt her, you’ve got my permission but I still want you to get to know her.” Dean told him.

“I brought you some water, Love.” He walked back into your room. You hummed and looked up from under your blanket. “I wish I knew how to make you feel better.”

“Babe, I killed someone who I never thought in a million years I’d have to kill.” You explained.

“You just said ‘someone’, normally you say monster.” He pointed out to you as he sat next to you.

“What does that have to do with anything?” You moved up to rest your head on the head board.

“It has everything to with it. You, Dean, and Sam have compartmentalised your life to deal with all the death you experience. Ms. Gill was not just a wraith to you, she had become a friend. I’m afraid this is partially my fault. I’m a demon and you should hate me and want to kill me but you don’t, instead you love me. (Y/N), Love, you see me as your boyfriend first, and demon last which makes me incredibly happy.” He tried help work you through your funk.

You huffed, “you’re probably right.” placing your head on his shoulder.

He held your hand and just stayed silent while you thought about his rationalization.

He broke the silence, “I want to give you something.” Crowley opened up his wallet and he handed you all of the cash you had.

You squinted your eyes, unsure what was going on, “are you trying to pay me off?” You let out a small chuckle holding the huge wad.

“No nothing like that, it has come to my attention that I really don’t know you that well. I’d buy you a Hermes handbag or a gold Rolex but that is not something you really would need or even want.” He looked over at the pearls and other gifts he had given you laid out on full display on top of your dresser.

“I’d like it though.” You smiled.

“Oh I know you’d like it.” He slid his arm behind you, “You know, what I would like?” He asked.

“What?” your head popped up a little.

“I’d like to know how you would spend this money. When people spend their money, it normally shows what is important to them.” He placed his other hand on your knee.

You pulled the bills to your lips thinking of what you spend money on if you had extra cash, “You know, I really could use a new pair of boots, mine are in their last legs, oh and some bullets for my rifle. The boys could use some new jeans. All of Sam’s have huge holes in them.”

“Ok so I guess you really aren’t a princess underneath all that flannel.” He commented, making you laugh. “I was hoping you say you wanted to go get a manicure and your hair done.”

A quick laugh escaped you, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be the person you want me to be.”

“Love, I only want you to be you. That’s the person I love, that’s the person that woke up this cold heart.” He kissed you gently.

A small smirk started to form at the corner of your lips, he was making you feel so much better. “Baby!” your voice went about an octave higher, “I’ve always wanted to make love on top of a ton of cash.”

“Oh really now.” He kissed you hard, grabbing your wrists holding you down against the bed. 

“Yeah!” You wiggled under the delight that he could always make you happy.

He stood and you whimper at the loss of his lips on yours. He began to smooth out the comforter and you did the same, you handed him the money and he carefully spread it out to make it look like even more. “That’s not going to be enough. I can pop away for a second and get more.”

“No, no don’t leave.” You pleaded with him, you left his side and went to the dresser pulling out your emergency stash from a Ziploc plastic bag. “Here, we can use this.” You smiled almost giddy. It was mostly ones and fives with a few tens and twenties. Crowley winked at you and fanned out the cash before he threw it on the bed. 

“I love it when you smile.” his body pressed against you, the soft silk from the shoulder of his suit rubbed next to your jawline. “I never want you sad, it breaks my heart.”

You look up, words form in your head but none were good enough, instead you showed him. On tip toes you lift yourself up enough to kiss him deeply, hands wrapping around one another as you both fight for control. You happily submit as he places a trail of kisses down your neck. Your hands work quickly at the buttons on his shirt, you just wanted his clothes off, “why don’t you do that thing with the clothes?”

“No, I want to enjoy taking off your clothes.” He slowly slid your blue flannel shirt down to the floor revealing a white cotton leisure bra. He kissed a soft patch of skin right behind your ear that always made you giggle before he moved down to your shoulder. You loved when he took his time and made you feel loved. You began to unbutton your jeans when he swatted your hand away. “Let me Love.” He lifted you making you squeak a little as he sat you on the bed, his hands unzipped you fly. He watched you watching him and you couldn’t help but smile back. Quickly he ripped the jeans and panties from your legs making your core clench with excitement when he changed the script from what you were expecting. Some of the money slipped on the floor, you would probably find cash for weeks in your room.

You rolled onto your hands and knees, bills crumbled underneath your weight as you watched him remove far too many layers he had on. Warm hands were on you waist guiding you backwards closer to the edge of the bed. Whatever he wanted you were in for it, you trusted him with your body, with your heart. Two fingers pressed into your folds making you coo. “You are already so wet for me.”

“It’s all for you Daddy.” you turned your head to look at him winking quickly.

“Such my good little girl.” He played along before he plunged his thick fingers hard into your core.

“Oh shit, fuck!” you grunted out expletive after expletive. He crawled up on the bed behind you still forcefully fingering you. Fearful that you couldn’t hold yourself up, you lowered your head towards the mattress smelling the pungent musk of a hundred dollar bill that was almost right next to your nose.

“Don’t cum yet darling.” He ordered in slow low monotone voice.

“I don’t know if I can hold it, Baby!” you quietly yelled.

The crunch of currency under his knees as he shifted on the bed signaled he wanted to play with you even harder. He removed his fingers from you causing a little whine to release from inside of you. “Don’t worry, little girl, I’m going to give you what you want.” Those words has you rutting your pussy against the air. You needed him and you needed him now. Too many days had gone by without him satisfying your needs. “You are so eager.” He watched you trying to get yourself off on nothing at all. A firm hand slapped your rear forcing a whelp from you. “So beautiful.” he examined the bright red hand print on your ass.

“Baby, Please! Please! Just fuck me Daddy!” You begged.

“Anything you want little girl.” He chuckled as he lined himself sinking himself in your soaking core. “Oh I’ve missed this. Damn, you feel so good.” he moaned thrusting his thick length in and out. His pace was fast as you fell on your shoulder and your legs couldn’t handle the attack that his cock was doing to your pelvic bone, they slid wide and low over the cash. Only your ass was able to stay up just barely off the bed as the rest of your body surrendered to Crowley. He humped you like the wild stallion he was. He bit and nibbled into your shoulder blades and neck driving you wild. In this position he was hitting you so deep, you never wanted it to stop. Your pussy throbbed and shook, the pleasure almost too much to take. You reached to grab a hold of the blanket only to crush dollar bills in your hands with the pieces of fabric. His hands covered yours holding them tight as he drove his dick into you a few more times before a blissful satisfaction washed over your whole being while he came inside of you.

Your breathing was deep and content as he pulled himself away from you. Wet sweaty money stuck to when you tried to move, maybe this wasn’t as sexy as you first thought but you loved it all the same. His arms were warm and inviting when you snuggled back up to him. He quickly brushed away a few of the dollars that had made a home on your back. Your body relaxed and you were only a few breaths away from falling asleep. “(Y/N)?” You hummed, “You know you don’t have to become Queen if you don’t want to.” Crowley told you.

“But I want to be with you.” you woke up a little bit more.

“The two don’t have to be mutually exclusive. Right now it is an unofficial title I’ve given you, nothing is set in stone just yet.” He explained.

“I just thought we were stronger together.” You looked up at him.

“We are.” he stroked your arm. “I think you will be an amazing Queen and almost all of my demons are more scared of you than me, as of this point.”

You both chuckled. “I love you, Baby. I want to be with you, I want to be with all of you. We may not change Hell overnight but if one less demon is created because we work together then I’m in.” You sighed. “I’m going to screw up a lot and maybe I’ll show up to court one too many times in jeans but I’m going to try because this is important. It’s important for us our relationship.”

“Demon creation has lowered a great deal since I stopped a lot of the torture in hell.” He brought up admitting that he needed your continued help and support.

In your sex induced sleepy haze you responded, “So that means there are a lot of unused whips, chains and shackles.” You bit your lip holding back a smile.

“Oh Love, don’t think I’d go easy on you just because you are the Queen.” He tickled you making you laugh.

“No no they aren’t for me.” you giggled, he stopped tickling you. “They would be for you. I think you’d like me in black leather and a riding crop.”

“Ummmmmmm yes, Darling, I would, just say the word.” He rolled you on top of him.

“Well not today, Baby!” you kissed his nose and he pouted, “It’s just a little food for thought.” You stretched your arms yawning, “I’m exhausted.”

You nestled into his shoulder still on top of him, “Sleep well my Love.”


	16. Part sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and the reader go on a double date with Sam and Jody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this is little Sam and Jody centric.  
> Warnings: language, smut, magic

“Do I look alright?” Sam asked as he emerged from his bedroom. He tugged at his gray suit sleeve before he adjusted his tie.

“Alright?” You scoffed walking over to inspect him better, “You look delicious.” Your hand ran over his shoulder blades. “If Crowley and I weren’t together then I wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to take you in the back and have my way with you, Mr. Winchester.”

He smirked tilting his head as he blushed at your admission “Darling, are you flirting with Samuel before his big date?” Crowley’s voice called out from behind you.

“Ummm maybe.” Your attention was pulled from Sam to Crowley. He moved with such confidence that always sent a spark to your core.

Crowley fixed his cufflink as you made your way over to him, “You know Darling, if Sammy here strikes out tonight, you can always invite him to one of our little escapades.”

“Dude, thanks but no thanks.” Sam threw up his hands.

You smiled turning your head to Sam, “You’re no fun.”

Both men stood next to each other in almost matching gray suits, they’re height difference made you think of the 80s movie Twins, but your Danny DeVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger were much much more attractive. You were truly one lucky woman to have such wonderful eye candy all around you. 

Sam chuckled pulling you from your thoughts, “I still can’t believe you talked me into this. Jody and I are just friends.”

“Come on, man. I didn’t talk you into anything. Last time you were up there, you asked her out and I wasn’t even there to push you.” You remembered, pointing your finger at him.

“Yeah but now I don’t have a good feeling about this.” He contorted his face.

“Oh my God, really!? She’s hot like H-O-T-T hot, strong, and smart so what’s the problem?” You asked back sassing at the sass master.

“I don’t know, our age difference or that I see her as sort of a mom to me and Dean.”

“Well, sorta your mom and is your mom, are two totally different things. And the age thing, she is only like ten years older than you.”

“Thirteen” Sam interjected.

“What?”

“Jody is thirteen years older than me.”

“Ok then, thirteen. Crowley is hundreds of years older than me but we’re doing great.” You giggled, “Oh and Dean and Cas, they have a huge age gap.”

Sam shook his head with a smile, “Those are not reasonable examples, Crowley and Cas are supernatural creatures, well I guess you are too now.”

“You know what I mean. Age isn’t that important. Do you like her?” You asked flailing your hand a little.

“Yeah, I like her. I kinda like her a lot.” Sam finally admitted out loud.

“Good, that’s good. I’m glad we got this settled.” You touched Sam’s face. Ever since your siphon powers presented, all you wanted to do was help people find love. You and Crowley had overcome so many obstacles and with your help Cas and Dean had got together after all this time. Hell, you had been on a roll even assisting folks to find love on cases when you could and the young stock boy who liked the adorable cashier at the little grocery store only a few miles from the bunker. If you ever gave up hunting, matchmaking was definitely going to be your calling.

“My Love, are we ready to go?” Crowley asked. “We shouldn’t keep Miss Mills waiting.”

“Yes, I’m ready.” You grabbed your new purse that Crowley bought you just because it was Tuesday.

“You look gorgeous, my Love.” He whispered, eyeing your beaded dark purple dress that he told you it had reminded him of royalty.

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “Sammy grab on.” Both men took an arm as you transported them both to the sidewalk just outside of Jody’s house. You all walked up to her doorway and you let Sam ring the doorbell.

Jody flung open the door with a small smile, letting you all into the house. “Sam.” Jody addressed reaching up for a nervous hug and pulled away just looking at everyone. It was like no one wanted to speak.

“You look really nice.” Crowley chimed in the awkward silence.

“Crowley, thank you. Are we going to have any problems tonight?” Jody questioned.

“Of course not.” Crowley made a little cross of his heart, before he reached into to kiss Jody’s hand. “You are in no danger tonight, Miss Mills. Also I wanted to apologize for my actions the last time I saw you.” Crowley moved away from her.

“I never thought I’d ever get an apology from a demon.” She eyed Crowley.

He chuckled, “As you can imagine, they don’t come easily, so I expect this date night will end very differently than last time.” He raised her eyebrows to her almost flirting but you weren’t worried, he and Jody did have a little history that needed to be hashed out before the evening began.

“You do look very pretty tonight, Jody.” Sam complimented as he leaned down to place a peck on her cheek.

You had never seen Jody blush before as she covered her cheek when he had kissed her. “Uhhh yeah, thank you.” she nodded grabbing your hand, having a quick girl powwow with you away from the men. “What the hell am I doing?”

“You’re going out on a date with an attractive man.” You sassed back.

“Just breathe Jody.” She told herself. “Why the hell am I doing this?” She said loud enough for Sam to hear.

“Something about men always marry their moms” Sam shrugged looking at you, “I don’t know ask her.”

“I need to use the bathroom.” She jerked you up the staircase in a panic to her bathroom.

“We’ll be right back boys, just gotta powder our noses.” You waved to them.

She slammed the door to the bathroom as she leaned the back of her head to door. “(Y/N), really, what the hell am I doing? I’m like old enough to be his mom.”

“You are not. You’re only thirteen years older than him.” You chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“I dunno know maybe because I just had to calm Sam down from his freak out.”

“He freaked out?”

“Yeah, he did. He said the same thing, you two are so similar. I know this is a little scary but it comes down to one thing, do you like Sam?” You asked the same thing to her that you asked to Sam as you placed your hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“I do, I really do. Damn, he looks so good.” Jody sighed.

“Oh yeah he does. Mama is getting some tonight.” You sing songed making her laugh.

“I don’t know about all that.”

“Don’t make him wait. You two are going to fit like a puzzle piece.” You told her.

Her face had gone fully flushed, she pulled away from you and applied extra power to cover the redness. “I don’t know if I could have done this without, Sweetie. Men don’t normally do this to me but with Sam it’s just different. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I know, you don’t have to explain. I felt that way with Crowley. My powers were drawing me towards him but everything else was telling me that I shouldn’t.” You looked at her in the mirror as you took a brush on the counter and ran it through your hair.

“God I haven’t seen you in so long. Sam and Dean said that you got your powers over night. And then you and Crowley are together now. How are you doing? I mean, how are you handling all of this?” She asked.

“Honestly, we are so good. I’m in love, really I am. I never thought I’d love a demon but I never thought I’d have these kinda powers either.” You formed a few sparks from your left hand.

“Wow that is some juice you got there.” She said impressed by a small parlor trick.

“This isn’t even scratching the surface of what I can do. Cas said that a full blooded siphon can become a god if left unchecked but since I’m not a full siphon I won’t ever get that strong.” You let the sparks form into a ball of fire. “These powers are great and they come from love. I can feel love all around me and it fuels me.” You extinguished the fire in your hand. “So Jody when I say, I think you and Sam are a match, you gotta trust me.”

“I really do trust you.” She muttered.

“Well let’s get back to our dates they are probably wondering what happened to us.” 

Both of you left the bathroom and made your way down the stairs. Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jody’s calves, they were strong, sexy and he noticed a few scars probably old battle wounds much like his own. You smiled looking down into your boyfriend’s dark gaze.

“Are we ready my ladies?” Crowley bowed slightly to both women.

“Yes, yes we are.” You told him hooking your arm into his.

“My car I guess.” Jody said in a sassy tone, that made Sam smirk.

They all proceeded to the vehicle and drove a short distance to the nicest steakhouse in Sioux Falls; by Crowley’s standards it was sub par but for the three hunters it was actually a swanky restaurant. Crowley walked right up the hostess and gave her a twenty dollar bill even though they had reservations. The young woman smiled and promptly seated everyone at round table located closer to the center of the floor. 

“Please bring us two bottles of your best wine.” Crowley told the waitress.

“The most expensive bottle is $75 dollars.” She replied thinking that would be too much since no one ever bought one let alone two.

He sighed, “Yes, do bring that then.” She walked away to put in the order.

“Dude, don’t you think that is a little much. I mean, I for one would just like a beer.” Sam addressed Crowley.

“You can have a beer too. Call this a little treat on me. Order whatever you wish.”

“You’re too kind.” You giggled kissing his hand.

“Thanks Crowley.” Sam nervously drank his glass of water.

Four courses past through their lips and Sam devoured his steak like he had never eaten. Jody sweetly laughed as he ate what she couldn’t finish. 

“Good God, Sam you never eat like this.” You exclaimed.

“Whatever it’s good.” He chewed with his mouth full.

He and Jody were getting along famously but they always did and your heart swelled with pride as you watched the subtle gestures, and quick glances to each other. Your powers had yet to steer you wrong, and this time it meant more than anything to you to watch two of your closest friends fall in love. 

The two couples walked from the restaurant back to Jody’s car, with all the wine you couldn’t keep your hands off of Crowley. Jody drove somewhere a little more secluded per your suggestion. As soon as you stopped, you were on top of Crowley almost dry humping him and he forcefully kissed you back closing any space between you as he pulled you on top of him. Your dress hiked up showing the front passengers a little more skin than they were ever hoping to see from you.

Sam coughed clearing his throat at the heated scene playing out, “oh I’m sorry,” you ran the back of your hand over your mouth wiping away the spital from your face, “it’s just he’s so… and I’m definitely drunk. Baby, why don’t we leave these love birds to it.” Your lips crashed into Crowley’s as you transported yourself and him to his bedroom next to his throne room.

Sam and Jody sat in silence unsure of what to do. Eyes lingered over each other’s lips and hands, they wanted to speak but were frozen to do so. Wanting to do more than just sit and look at each other in a car in the middle of nowhere, Sam opened his mouth. “Damn Jody, I wanna fuck you so badly.” The words from his brain poured out and he couldn’t stop it.

“Sam!” She almost yelled but then her tone changed. “Thank God, me too. You look so fucking sexy in that suit. I just want to rip that tie off and…” She slapped a hand over her mouth before she said anything else.

“What the hell is happening?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. I was thinking it and it just came out. Your eyes are really pretty Sam.”

“Dammit check your pockets, your bag.” He ordered, padding down his jacket. “Fuck, I’m goin’ kill her.” His hand finally found what he is looking for.

“Hex bag.” Jody whispered as he showed her.

Sam pulled out a piece of paper, “That little shit. I can’t believe she did this.”

Jody ripped the paper from his hands and read the note from (Y/N).

Don’t freak out! It’s just a harmless little truth hex to give you a push. Burn it or not but this way you at least say what you mean.

He looked her in the eye, “Did you really mean that?” All she could do was nod still a little scared of what might come out. “Yeah, you really are gorgeous. I don’t think I ever really saw it before but damn.” He sucked in his bottom lip as his eyes wandered over her black dress and down her legs. “God, I wanna hop in the back seat and have you ride my cock.”

She wiggled in her seat to the desire in his heart. “Sam, yes but should we burn this thing first.”

“I don’t know. I kinda like it and it isn’t hurting anyone.” His hand reached to caress her soft face.

Jody’s voice was low sultry, “Yeah, most men never talk that dirty to me.”

“You like dirty talk?” Sam asked ghosting his lips over hers.

“Oh yeah a lot.” She muttered as his lips were firmly placed against her. He captured her lower lip, bringing her whole upper body towards him with his hands. They pulled away needing to breath after Sam placed bruising kiss on her after brushing kiss.

“So if I said, I wanted to watch you bounce up and down on my cock while you moaned my name, you’d be ok with that?” He spoke low and calmly with lust all through his voice.

“Yeah, definitely. I wanna feel your huge cock inside me now.”

“Then come here then.” He pulled her on top off him this time she straddled his waist. His hands reached up under her skirt feeling the warmth of her ass’ skin.

You rubbed massage oil on your King’s back and shoulders relaxing his muscles from the day, he hummed lovingly as a simple smile drew across his face, “I have to say I am very proud of you. Honestly, my Love, I didn’t think you would go through with it.”

“Do you think they will hate me?” You asked kissing the back of his neck. He was soft and comfortable, you loved the extra inches on his sides but he was firm around his arms and you loved the strength you found in his limbs. 

“No, Darling,” He turned his head glancing at you, “all you did was give them the means to tell the truth. You told me yourself, they would probably just stare at each other longing and wanting but never acting. You gave them a safe way so they could tell each other the truth. They will never hate you, how could anyone?”

“I guess, but I still I hope they understand.” Your body rested on top of his.

He turned his whole body underneath yours, his hands grasped the back of your neck dragging you into him with a firm kiss, “I know they will.” He whispered as he drew back, holding you to his chest. In this minute, if you didn’t have your protection necklace on you knew you would have felt an immense out pour of love through your whole being and you sighed happily that he loved you always.

Sam lowered the front seat and they managed to slip to the back with great speed. Now having the full back seat in which to play, Jody mounted Sam pulling at his belt and he ripped the sides of her panties. “You still want to ride my cock?”

“Oh yes,” Her eyes sparkled. “I am going to ride you so good, Sam.” She panted before her lips planted a deep kiss on his lips. He lowered his pants and a underwear as his hard cock sprung to life, the moonlight shown on his manhood and Jody gasped, “I’m going to choke on that later, aren’t I?”

He hummed in agreement, while he unzipped her dress flinging it to the floor. His hand slipped between her folds, “So fucking wet.” He ran his tongue over the nape of her neck, “When we are in a better position, I’m going to lick that pussy until you’re screaming my name.”

“Sam!” She moaned when his pressed two thick fingers inside her.

“Yes, just like that.” His voice grew dark. “Fuck, I don’t want to wait anymore. I need you to fuck me, please.” He begged.

She liked it that she had that much control over him so she lifted herself spreading her pussy with her fingers as he lined up and she sank down on his cock head. “You are damn big, Sam!”

“How are you this fucking tight, you’re a mom?” He threw his head back closing his eyes, running his hands down her back.

“Kegels.” She smirked as she bounced up and down on his cock.

“Well shit, I love me some fucking Kegels then.” He smiled back unhooking her bra. As soon as it was removed, his lips were surrounding her nipple sucking hard. 

The two fucked fast and hard taking everything they needed, releasing any pent up feelings, speaking all the nasty things they wanted to do to one another later. They passed out in the back seat covered only by Sam’s jacket. 

Later, there was a rap on the window waking the sheriff and her hunter as a light shown on both of them.

Jody’s head popped up as she recognized the deputy, “You can’t sleep out here.” He said with little authority. 

She rolled down the window, “Billy, you didn’t see anything here. You hear me.”

“Sheriff?” He asked.

“Yes, and you didn’t see anything, correct?” She asked back covering herself the best she could.

“No, no ma’am. I’m sorry to bother you.” Billy replied.

Sam and Jody just laughed, she hid her face in the nook of his neck. “I can’t believe that just happened. Why don’t we get dressed and head home.”

His lips fit over hers, “That sounds wonderful but first we need to burn this thing.”

Your phone buzzed a little after 11am, the two of you had an incredible night and Crowley’s arm was pinning you to the bed as you scrabbled to get up. “Baby,” you groaned moving him off of you while you reached for your phone seeing one missed text message.

Sam: can you come get me?

(Y/N): Sure I’ll be there shortly.

“Come back to bed my Love.” He moaned into the pillow not even looking at you.

“I gotta get Sam from Jody’s.” You tried to find your clothes that had been thrown around his bedroom.

“I’ll make it worth your time if you stay.” He rubbed his hardened cock through the ivory silken sheet. “I have some new whips and chains that I thought we could try out.”

You pecked his lips completely tempted to stay for round four, “Baby, I’ll try and get back to you as quickly as possible. I promise.”

The dress was pulled over your head right before you vanished from his bedroom.

“Hey I’m here!” You called out appearing in the front foyer hallway.

“Hey (Y/N/N)!” Claire and Alex called out from the living room couch not even looking back at you.

“Hey girls.” You walked over to them.

“They’re in the kitchen.” Claire pointed and you bit your lip almost hanging your head low. 

“Morning,” you greeted them, Sam and Jody were drinking coffee and sneaking kisses, you stood straight up and smiled brightly because it worked. “I’m guessing you guys aren’t mad at me.”

“Oh no we’re pissed off but we still love you.” Jody told you sternly. “But all is forgiven if you teach me how to make those.”

“You wanna know how to make them?” You asked raising your eyebrow.

“Yeah, Sam says the best shit when we’re…” she cut herself off when Sam gave her a bitch face, “also they’d be great for interrogating people.”

“Awww guys that’s wonderful.” You hugged both of them, overjoyed that they too had found love. 

The girls came in the kitchen, “So, I guess that means we’ll be seeing more of Daddy Sam.” Claire mentioned with a snicker, Alex tried to hide a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s if Jody wants me around.” Sam eyed her a little with a warm smile taking her hand.

“I want you around but my girls come first.”

Sam took her hand, “I know.”

“I’m good, Jodes.” Claire said.

“Me too. You two look good together and I haven’t seen Mom laugh like that in awhile.” Alex told them. 

Sam kissed Jody and the girls made a face, “I’ll see you next weekend. That is if (Y/N) can drop me off.”

“Yes!” You blurted out, you didn’t mind being Sam’s magical taxi.

“Yeah, next week is good. I’ll even cook.” She grinned pulling Sam back by his tie to kiss him one last time before he left.


	17. Part seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Sam get back from their double date and when (Y/N) returns to Crowley there is a problem at court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, magic

The kitchen still smelled of this morning’s breakfast as you and Sam popped back into the bunker. He quickly drew you into a hug, “What was that for?”

“Ya know, for being a good friend and all.” Sam explained before he made his way back to his room.

“Hell nah, Sammy,” Dean’s voice rang from the library as Sam tried to quickly pass without being noticed. “You think you can just stroll by me doing the fucking walk of shame and I’m not going to call you out on it.” Dean tried not to smile or be proud of his baby brother but he couldn’t. “So how’d it go?” His eyes sparkled with interest.

Sam scratched the back of his head smiling and looking down, “Well things were pretty good then (Y/N) fucking whammied us.”

Dean glared at you and you placed your hand over your chest, “Who me?”

“What did you do?” Dean questioned.

“Oh what was that? Cas, did you say something?” You called out pretending to hear someone calling you. “That’s my queue.” Quickly, you made it down to your room.

Both brothers laughed at your antics, “Dude, it was the best. Sure, (Y/N) hit us with a truth hex but Jody, oh Jody has got the dirtiest mouth. I loved it!”

“Ok that was too much knowledge.” Dean chuckled.

“Hell no! How many times have you told me all about the women you met at bars. Jody was beautiful and so damn hot. We are seeing each other next weekend. Dean there is something about a woman of experience.” Sam ranted glowing about his evening.

Dean slapped his brother’s knee, “I am so happy for you. What about the girls, what do they think?”

“You know, Claire hates change and she will probably give me the most trouble but Alex, I could tell was genuinely happy for Jody and I.”

—

With a flick of your hand all the candles in your bedroom turned on, you rummaged through your closet as you striped from last night’s dress finding the outfit sure to make your King’s heart beat faster at the mere thought of what you would do to him. Freshening up only took a few minutes and you slipped on your outfit covering it with your long overcoat. The tall heels clicked on the hardwood as you went to tell the boys goodbye.

“Oh hello sweetheart! Them be some boots you got on there.” Dean all but cat called you and you spun around doing a quick dance. “You off so soon?” He watched your left ring finger noticing that it still lacked a certain sparkle. Dean knew that Crowley had gotten the ring, the man had shown him even practiced what he was going to say to you with Dean in the room. He was happy that Crowley had cooled his jets a little in an attempt to get to know you better before popping the question that he so wanted to ask you.

“Yes! I have a certain demon who needs a little pain to go along with his pleasure.” You wagged your eyebrows at them making their jaws drop.

“Now that is too much fucking TMI!” Sam laughed.

“(Y/N), do you even have anything on under there?” Dean played with you coat tie giving you wink.

“Really you think I would just show up in a pair of leather boots and coat with nothing on underneath.” You hummed. “Ok, that does sound like something he would like.”

“Sweetheart, any man would like that. You gonna show it off or not?” Dean tried his luck. You shook your head as you untied the front of your black overcoat showing off a sexy black leather mini skirt and leather bustier that showed off your midriff. “Damn is that biker outfit from that Vamp case out of Butte?”

“It is.” You replied.

“Oh Dean, do you remember when she bent over the pool table with that skirt on? Every guy in the joint stopped to watch her.” Sam recalled.

“Yeah, yeah. Good bye boys!” You waived not wanting them suck you down memory lane.

“(Y/N/N),” Sam said before your disappeared, “can Jody borrow that outfit for next weekend?” The brothers snickered at Sam’s question.

“We’ll see.” You look over your shoulder, vanishing into the air.

“I don’t know about you but I’m goin’ go find Cas. (Y/N) has got my engine goin’.” Dean insinuated.

“DUDE! I don’t need to know that.” Sam chuckled.

“Why don’t you call Jody? I’m sure she could help you with your little issue.” Dean placed his hand over his own bulge.

“Jerk!” Sam said thinking it wasn’t a bad idea.

“Bitch!” Dean called back already making his way to door in search of his lover boy.

—

The midday sun poured through the large warehouse windows of Crowley’s makeshift bedroom. “Baby, I’m back. Sorry, I was so long but I have something I think you will like.”

He came out from behind the small partition fixing his tie, “Hello Darling, what is this surprise?”

“Oh you got dressed.” You said with a sad small voice, “I was hoping to find you still naked in bed when I came back.”

“I would have stayed in bed with you all day but Jarrell informed me of a play for power by a foe and his followers, who needs to be taken care of. I called an impromptu court meeting.” He informed you. “Now, what do you have under there for Daddy?” He looked at you with lust in his eyes as he pulled on the black polyester belt at your waist. You bit your lip when he gazed at you like that, he allowed the fabric to come loose on its on showing just a peek of the leather. “Oh my dirty girl, you really do want to punish me?” He pressed himself against you letting you feel his clothed hard cock next to your stomach. “I feel bad that I called court back now.”

“You could cancel.” Your bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

“If this wasn’t so important, I would my Love.” His hands touched your waist as he kissed your cheek. “You look absolutely amazing. I want you tie me up and use me when I’m done.”

“Mmmmm will have to see what you deserve and if you have been good. Bad boys might not be so lucky.” You have him a coy smile.

“Your Majesty!” Jarrell called out from behind you, “Court will begin in 10 minutes, Sire.”

“Thank you, Jarrell. Will you please take my Queen and find something more elegant and less dominating.” Crowley placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Crowley graciously gave you over into Jarrell’s capable hands. “My lady would you like to wear a blue dress or a black pinstripe suit?” Jarrell described what was clean and ready to worn in the closet for you.

“Ooohh maybe the suit.” Crowley had excellent taste in clothes so you knew it would look awesome on.

—

The throne room was filled with demons and it made you nervous as you peeked through the hole in the door that their were traitors in the room. They were demons but last time you were here you had to fight for your life and for the man you loved. The only way you were going to get through this was to be tough as nails, to hold your head up high and walk out there like the Queen, Crowley had believed you could become.

The suit fit you perfectly, you opted to be sexy and not stuffy so why where a shirt or a bra with it. The tall heels and the cuffed pant legs accentuated your already long legs. You buttoned only a single button on the jacket, your breasts were covered mostly by the front panels of the jacket but if someone wanted a glimpse they’d get it easily. The silver Hamsa hit just below your clavicle and you rubbed it for comfort much like you did when you wore your old gold cross that your mother bought you when you were ten years old. 

Perched upon your chair, you sat stoic not a hint of smile or gladness to be there, you reserved those feelings for your King. You were there to support him and kick ass if need be. Demon after demon were brought forth to the court with allegations of betrayal. Crowley had little time to hear their reasons or their apologies, most of them burned on the spot, others were sent off to be tortured for more information.

The dark haired demon currently being integrated was becoming increasingly irritating, “That’s enough.” Crowley barked and lifted his hand to dispatch the demon.

“Look at your own house before you cast anymore stones.” The demon spit out.

Crowley tighten his fist, “Wait!” You called out, standing up from your seat. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Crowley’s magical hold on his throat had him suspended in air, “the most deceptive person in the whole court is Jarrell.”

“What? No!” You said with shock as your hand came up to your mouth upset by the accusation.

“I’ve heard enough.” Crowley wasted no time killing the insolent demon. “Everyone out! Now!” He ordered, and the demons vanished quickly from the room. “Jarrell.” He spoke up once everyone was gone and he moved to the front of the court.

“Your Mag…”

You ran down the three steps at the front of the room and flung your arms around him cutting him off, “You don’t have to say anything. He was just trying to save his skin. There are only two demons I trust and both of them are in this room right now.” Tears started to fall down you face.

“Majesty, your faith in me is overwhelming.” He pulled away and kissed your cheek.

“We have to do something about this. We will look weak if we don’t at least look into this.” Crowley touched your shoulder.

“I understand, Sire.” Jarrell looked Crowley in the eye. 

“You are confined to your quarters until I can determine if there is any truth to the accusation. I wish there was a better way but this is the best I can do.” The compassion in Crowley’s voice simply broke your heart.

“Jarrell, you have always told me the truth, I know that in my heart. Please call me if you need anything.” You told him before pulling his head down to place a kiss on his forehead.

He left to go to his room at court, you held Crowley tight. “Baby, what are we going to do?”

“It isn’t the first time someone close to me has been accused of disloyalty.”

“What did you do before?” You asked.

“Normally, I killed them. Nipped it in the bud immediately but you stopped me before I killed my friend. The position I am in offers me little in the way empathy. Thank you, (Y/N)!” His strong arms comforted you.

“What happens if you find anything?”

“I don’t doubt that Jarrell has done somethings against me but we respect each other and he knows he has it good under me. I don’t believe that we was involved in this power play.” Crowley’s arm surrounded you walking you to his chambers. “I know this was not the kind of day you had planned so let’s get you some rest, Love. Maybe when you get up we can do something fun.”

You removed your clothes before slipping into warm huge bed and curled your naked body into his warmth, he stroked your hair gently and you were almost out when an idea popped in your head. “Baby?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley responded.

“I could do a truth spell on Jarrell.” Your voice was sleepy.

“That’s a wonderful idea. Sleep now, Love.” He kissed your lips and only a few seconds later you were snoring in is arms. If the spell worked the way you hoped, you could save your new friend and Crowley wouldn’t lose face in front of his demons.


	18. Part eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, daddy kink, smut, magic

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the huge makeshift wearhouse bedroom waking you up from your restless sleep. Instinctually you reached for your weapon, it took you a second to panic when you realized you were your own best weapon. Hands raised up ready to attack, you spotted someone in the room, “Jarrell!”

“Yes, my Queen.” He answered.

“I thought you were confined to your room.” You wrapped the Egyptian cotton sheets around your naked frame.

“The King allowed me to leave as long as I was taking care of you.” Jarrell explained, holding out a dark red robe.

You stood up unafraid to show him your nude body, he had seen you change on numerous occasions and had walked in on you and Crowley more times than you wanted to admit to. The satin slipped onto your body and you tied it in front, “So I guess he trusts you again.”

“I’ve never known him to trust anyone until you came along.”

“Did he tell you about the truth spell?”

“Yes, my Queen. I have prepared some items for you to use.” He motioned to a side table on the far side of the room.

You walked over to the small bistro table that Crowley had set up for you two to enjoy breakfast without being disturbed. “And you are ok with it?” You asked while he handed you cup of coffee with cream and sugar as he took the seat across from you.

“It is better than the alternative, my Queen.” He made a slit throat gesture with his hand which made you giggle. “I am far from perfect but I have grown to respect the King and to love you my Queen.”

“And I love you too, Jarrell. By the way, we’re family now so can you just call me (Y/N)?” You asked with a smiled. He was nothing like your father but he had a warmth about him that you couldn’t quite explain. 

“Of course, your maj–” he corrected himself, “(Y/N). This will take some time to get used to.”

You reached your hand out to touch his, “I respect that.”

You put some clothes on once you were done with your coffee, your mind was spinning as you poured over the books to find a truth spell that would work on a demon. Did you really need to do this? Crowley and yourself both believed Jarrell, I mean, you could just tell everyone you did the spell. 

“(Y/N),” Jarrell got your attention, “his majesty, recommends this spell.” He presented his cell phone with a photo of a yellowed page with dull written script on it.

How did that man know you were racking your brain? “Send that to me so I can see it better.” Your fingers were flying as your opened your laptop trying to get this out of the way as soon as possible and get back to your normal existence with your two favorite demons. The spell was relatively easy, no super crazy ingredients especially since Crowley had a well stocked supply cabinet.

Jarrell worked on tidying up the place as you crushed seeds with pestle and measured some goofer dust. He picked up Crowley’s pants that managed their way across the room, when he did a small object flew across the floor catching your attention. You reached down and picked up a black velvet box, and you almost couldn’t contain your smile.

“My lady, may I?” Jarrell held out his hand and you gave the box over to him. “When you cast the spell, just don’t ask what’s the box? But I think you already know.” Both of your hands covered your mouth trying to hide your excitement and holding back tears of joy, Jarrell wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead gently in a fatherly gesture. “Let’s keep this a secret between us.” You nodded suddenly losing your voice.

Once the ingredients were mixed, you sat Jarrell down. “This shouldn’t hurt but if you feel uncomfortable I will stop.” You removed your hamsa necklace, you didn’t want anything to block your magic, this was too important not to be done right. You poured the extra virgin olive oil into the bowl as you began to chant.

Verum ego praecipio tibi daemonem.

Omnia mea sunt tua cura inquirendo exsequebatur.

Præcipe etiam ut daemonium tua tibi domino revelare.

Pure white smoke bubbled from the top of the bowl, that’s always a good sign. You asked a control question, “What is your name?”

“Jarrell.” He responded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Very well, (Y/N).”

“Have you ever done anything against the King of Hell?” You started with a hard question.

“When his majesty first took over, I gave highly valuable information about his operation to a rival. Once I found him to be a decent king, I never did anything against him again.” Jarrell explained. You breathed heavy not sure if you should tell Crowley about that or not. “That rival has long been dispatched.”

“Thank you Jarrell. Is there anything that would make you betray the crown?”

“Just the opportunity to see my family again.” A small tear formed at the corner of his eye.

“You want to see them that badly?” You cupped his face, seeing that the spell not only made him tell the truth but spill the emotions behind them.

“Yes,” He sniffed and the tears fell. “So much. More than anything, I would give anything to just see Sara’s long curls sway down her back as she danced, or my wife’s smile again.”

“I know, damn, what I wouldn’t do to see my parents again.” Your hand touched his, holding it in mutual love, respect and understand. “I guess I may never see them again. I always thought I’d got heaven but the girlfriend to King of Hell doesn’t belong in heaven.”

“But you have the angel plus you have enough power to transport yourself to heaven anytime you want.” Jarrell spoke a truth you had never thought of, you could see your parents again.

“Jarrell, thank you. Thank you so much.” You kissed his cheek. “I promise you, I’m going to do everything in my power so you can see your family again.”

His smile was like lighting up the world, “I believe that you will.”

This was how you could gain demon loyalty, there had to be other demons who wanted to see their families in heaven. Maybe find a way to broker a treaty with the angels and let the demons into heaven or cure the demons and allow the reapers to take their new soul to heaven. So many possibilities worth looking at. You wanted to do this for Jarrell but it could benefit so many more. There could be a lot of demons who would work for the opportunity to have a little heaven.

—

The relief that the spell had given you was overwhelming but you still needed to tell Crowley about Jarrell’s past betrayal. You didn’t hear the footsteps cross the floor but you felt his warm breath as Crowley placed gently loving kisses over your bare shoulders. His hands ran down from your waist to your thighs, slightly needer as he went. The motions were soothing, “I see Jarrell is still alive.” He chuckled while he nibbled on your ear.

“So I’m your executioner now?” You smiled, closing your eyes getting lost in his touch.

“You are whatever you want to be.” His whisper was warm and loving. 

“I do have to tell you something.” The knowledge of knowing that Jarrell had been disloyal once before was eating at you. You turned to look at Crowley in eye while taking his hand in yours.

“Ok Love.” He sat on the bed and you followed his motions.

“Jarrell hasn’t always been loyal to you. When you first became king, he told a rival information that he shouldn’t have.” A small tear started to form. You knew Crowley would not stand for this and he would surely order Jarrell to be killed.

Crowley kissed your lips gently, “I know all about that, my Love.”

“You did?” You asked with honest shock.

“If I killed every demon who ever was opposed to me then there wouldn’t be any demons left.” He chuckled. “I made an example of my rival and decided to keep a close eye on all of his allies. Jarrell has not made a move against me since then, has he?”

“No, no he hasn’t.” You stuttered a little.

“Then there are no issues. This is wonderful, because finding a new butler from the lot I have now would be impossible.” His arms surrounded you, flinging you onto the bed. Giggles poured from you while he peppered kisses all over your neck and chest. The scruff of his beard felt good on your soft skin as he became even more handsy pulling and tugging at your tank top. His silk suit moved easily over the cotton of your jeans, his manhood was quickly swelling, but damn you needed him like water on a hot day. Your unmanicured hands pawed at his jacket sliding it quickly off of him.

“You know Love, you didn’t have to tell me.” he flipped you on your side, his beautiful brown eyes gazed at you with wonderment, “I would’ve trusted your judgement.”

“We’re in this together. I don’t want to keep things from you, that would make me no better than your demons.” You undid his tie, not letting this little heart to heart stop your true motivations.

“And that is why you are perfectly suited to be my queen. (Y/N), you make me better than I ever thought possible.”

That was all you needed, you surrendered completely, ripping your shirt off exposing your naked beasts to him. Flipping your leg over his waist, rutting against him, sitting up straight so he could admire you. His hands cupped your perky tits before you leaned into his kiss. Crowley’s lips wrapped around your nipple sucking hard, something was different this time, then he realized something was missing. “Darling, where is your necklace?” He poked the center of your chest, where it normally would have laid. 

You pushed yourself up in shock, “Shit, shit, I must have forgotten to put it back on.” You ran from the bed to the small table you had set it down on. “I took it off for the spell. No interference.”

You tried to put the necklace back on but you were all thumbs, too nervous since you could have killed your boyfriend. Crowley saw how flustered you were and stood up, walking towards you, “Here let me.” He gestured. He moved your hair out of the way and easily put the necklace back on. “Let’s try not to forget this again.” He kissed your neck, groping your breasts. “Shall we try this again?” He stepped back removing his shirt, he looked delicious, the things he did to you turned you on even more as you thought about.

Quickly, your pants came off as you stood naked in front of him. You ran into his arms, ready for anything he could give you. 

“Little girl, will you please present yourself to me?” His voice was polite ready for any protest you may give him. 

“Yes, sir.” You smiled and promptly got on your hands and knees positioning yourself on the bed for his viewing pleasure.

“I never tire of seeing you.” Turning your head you saw him easily removing his slacks and boxers, oh you were in for it now. “You are just beautiful, my Love.” He ran his hand over your back and behind, that sent a shiver down to your core. “Should I warm you up a bit? Or do you just want it rough?”

Decisions, he rarely gives you the power. “I want it rough.” Your voice almost begged. There was need to feel him for days inside you.

The bed dipped as he joined you, his large cock was heavy against your ass. Crowley’s lips trailed over your spine as he kissed and praised you. “You are more perfect than I could have ever dreamed of.” His hands touched your hips as you melted into his warmth. Following his motions, you arched your back until you were fully on your knees, arms outstretched behind your head to run your fingers through his hair and down his face as he nuzzled your neck and deliciously groped your body. One of his large hands left your body and you felt him positioning his dick right next to your entrance, the tip slipped in with little protest.

Gasping at the stretch as he was slow and it felt brutally slow, fuck you wanted more. You wanted all of him in you now. “Baby, I need…” You hiccuped for air.

“You need what?” Crowley’s smirked, tweaking your hard bud as you rutted against him. His chest hair tickled your back while he teased you to a tizzy.

Only he could elicit you to go completely speechless, “I-I” Just breathe deeply, “I need you.”

“Darling, you have me? What else do you need?”

Oh that fucker was messing with you as he rocked just the first few inches in and out of your pussy. You lips were holding on to him and you pushed down but he slid out more from you. He was going to be the death of you, quivering from lust while his hands roamed over body.

“Tisk tisk, What else do you need, Love?”

Aching for him, “I need your cock in my pussy, Daddy.”

He let out a sinful moan when he heard what he wanted, “That’s right little girl and that’s what you’ll get.” He slammed forward into you, all of his thickness and length was inside in under a second.

“Oh God!” You yelled as the force of his movements pushed you back onto your hands.

He fucked you fast and furious, he gave you all you need and more. Within minutes you were screaming and cumming hard on his massive cock. 

It wasn’t just the sex that you craved but the intimacy afterwards, no matter how rough he was during the act, he was always tender and loving when done. He checked up to make sure that he didn’t actually hurt you and showered you with kisses and his strong arms protecting you from anything that came after the both of you.

“I love you so much.” He whispered as you were almost asleep.

You mumbled, “I love you too.” Dreams were quickly taking you over and everything was right with the world.

After an hour’s nap, you woke curled up in Crowley’s arms. He had his readers on and a book in his hand. “Hello Love.” He smiled warmly and kissed your forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Huh huh.” Quickly you stretched and held him tighter.

“I bet you’re starving.” He suggested.

“I could eat. I’ll just call Jarrell.”

“Why don’t we go out? We haven’t had a date night in awhile.” He paused, “Plus I had Jarrell get you a few more dresses and shoes.”

“You did?” Giggling uncontrollably, he really did treat you well. You thought the gifts would stop after awhile but they really hadn’t.

The closet had 5 new dress and two boxes of shoes. Naked, you stood in front of the open closet door trying to decide what you wanted to wear. He slid next to you, “I think you would look lovely in this.” He kissed your cheek.

He handed you a simple black and white polka dotted dress, it wasn’t high fashion like he normally purchased for you. No this was actually more your normal style, casual but still pretty. 

“Try the shoes in the blue box.” He offered.

The box contained a pair of black flats. Flats, you thought. You chuckled to yourself, he doesn’t buy flats for you.

“What’s so funny?” Crowley asked.

“They’re flats!” You stated honestly with a hint of a laugh.

“I know that heels can hurt, also you could run in these if you needed to. Do you like them?”

“Yeah, they’re really pretty.” You told him.

“Good, I like it when you feel comfortable. You shouldn’t have to be a ridged queen. That’s not who you are.”

Getting ready only took a few minutes, powers were a lifesaver when dealing with your hair and makeup. 

“Are you ready, my Love?” Crowley inquired with his back turned to you as he palmed a small black velvet box into his pocket.

“Sure am, Baby.” Your hand clasp into his as you popped off to who knows where. All you needed to know was that Crowley loved you and you trusted him completely.


End file.
